Twin Hearts
by starpokemon123
Summary: Two twins move to the city with their parents and expect a new experience and a good education! They didn't expect that high school is so messed up! They also didn't expect that they'd fall in love. With the same guy! Writing callaboration with malory79080. T for a few slippery words.
1. Chapter 1

Star: Hi! This is a story colaboration with malory79080 of Animal Crossing: City Folk! We will most likely have a mix of animals and character so yeah. Now what shall we do? Oh yeah write a story! We will switch turns on updates and this time I ,starpokemon123, will write this chapter. Mwuahaha wait! I see a unicorn -gets bow and arrows-

Malory: Hello peoples! I'm malory79080! I LOVE ANIMAL CROSSING! Keep that in mind. I'm soooo excited to do this collab with starpokemon123! Enjoy and DON'T KILL THE UNICORNS WITHOUT A BOW AND ARROW!

Lilly: Since our writer is to busy hunting unicorns, I'll write the story

* * *

"There that's the last of it," Jim Jones put down a box filled with pictures in the main room of the house.

"Finally our new home," Krissie Jones told her husband and looks at all the boxes.

"Now we just need to unpack and decorate everything," Alina Jones told them.

"WHERE IS MY TEDDY BEAR!" Celia Jones was running around looking in every box.

"Which one of all eighty, Cece?" Alina asked.

"Today is Elouinie the Giraffe's turn Ally (Alina)," Cece (Celia) was shaking her twin sister," I must find her!"

"Okay," Jim said," who gave Cece some coffe?" They looked at Cece.

" The magic chicken told me it was okay to drink some," Cece quietly said.

"Magic Chicken ," Krissie turned to a visible plush silk chicken,"no telling my daughter what to do."

"Mom let her grow up," Ally sighed,"we are fourteen and I - awww hi there Snow, who is the cutest kitty in the world, you are yes you are." Ally started petting and cuddling with her black cat, Snow.

"I worried about them Jim," Krissie told her husband.

"I'm just glad boys won't really get near them," he gave a half-smile,"now let's start unpacking." Eventually they found Elouinie and Cece carried it around all day.

"Ewwww!" Ally screamed,"there is half an apple in this box!"

"What box is it sis?" Cece asked and looked up from the box she was picking up and it said "Fragile" on it.

"It's Grandma Makenna's underwear!"

"Ewww!" Cece made a face," why do we even have some of her underwear!"

"I don't know," she looked inside the box,"ooooo purple underwear."

"You are NASTY sis," Cece turned around and went down the call caring the box that said "fragile".

"Ally help Cece with her room and then Cece can help you on yours while me and your dad work on the other places," their mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay mom!" Ally said and got one of Cece's boxes that said "Whatever" written on it.

"Mom said to help you and then you help me," Ally walked in her sister's room that had a pink Lovely plush carpet and gray walls.

"Okay sis," Cece agreed.

"What's in the fragile box?" Ally asked.

"My fashion magazines, my self-portrait, my pencil, the Stuffie Month Book, and my hair products," she explained. (A/N the Stuffie Month Book is like a yearbook for all of Cece's toys and a new one is made every month.)

"Really Cece?" Ally gave her a blank stare and put the box she was holding on her desk in the right side of the room. Ally opened the "Whatever" box and saw Cece's laptop, a glass slipper figurine, pictures, iPOD, movies, and games.

"Your so st_uuuu_pid sista'" Ally told her and laughed.

"Says cookie obsessed girl," Cece rolled her eyes. Ally helped her sister decorate the right side with the desk, the big screen tv,a lovely sofa, a modern table,and her game consels, and she sang the whole time. Cece had to set her bird ,Pistacho, on the right side herself because Pistacho and Ally were mortal enemies. On the right side Cece had put her bookshelf that had stickers all over it, a modern table that held her goldfish ,Golden, and her ladybug ,Lady. In between the bookshelf and table, Cece had her desk for her computer. Next to all of that, there was a very tall shelf that had rows of stuffed animals on top, dolls in the middle, and figuring on the bottom. Under it had all the copies of her Stuffie Month Books. On the north wall she had her lovely bed in between the room and in front of the window. The bed was in between two modern bed side drawers that one had a light alarm and the other a modern lamp. A lovely vanity was placed next to the right drawer from the bed with a modern chair in front of it. Next to the vanity there was a modern table with a dvd player and it had a box filled with CDs, some jewelry, a dressup doll, and a pair of Grandma Makenna's underwear that Grandma Makenna put in there. Finally fifty of Cece's stuffed animals were thrown on the bed and also in front of the lovely bed, there was a cream sofa with a mama teddy bear, a baby teddy bear, and a doll.

"Done!" Cece yelled and fell into her bed with all her stuffed animals

"Don't get lost under there Cece," Ally said as she sat on the cream sofa.

"If I get lost get Captain Febey," Cece told her.

"Whatevs'," Ally said and glanced at the shiny clock,"we spent an hour and a half in this colorful childish stink hole, my room next!" The twins went to Ally's room. All the furniture was built and the big ones were in place, except the chairs and small pieces of furniture.

"Cece get the boxes you know where my stuff goes, and I will move the furniture," Ally told her. Cece nodded her head and the Jones twins began working. On the corner of the room where her window was, is Ally's cabin bed and a green bed side table and lamp next to it. On the diagonally corner is her robo TV and her full collection of game consols. On the opposite corner that was near her door is her music station. She has a red boom box, CDs, both an electric and acoustic guitar, and a keyboard. She also has a lovely phone that she was forced to buy since it was the only one. Next to her bookshelf ,that didn't have space for anymore books after Cece put them, was a computer with it's own small desk to go on it. She has a separate desk with school books and a mini-lamp with a ruby-econo chair next to it. Her lovely phone, computer, bookshelf, and desk is on the only corner left. She also has a ranch wardrobe in the middle of the room. Ally moved the furniture in the right place while Cece organized her CDs, clothes, sport items, and her school supplies in one corner.

"Finally finished with our stuff!" Ally stretched her arms out and yawned.

"Let's go help mom and dad now," Cece said and her twin agreed. As they were walking down the hall, they saw their mom finishing her bedroom shared with her husband; their dad was fixing the laundry machines.

"We are going outside our creators," Cece yelled as she and Ally walked down the hall.

"How do they finish decorating this fast!" Ally yelled as she saw the living room spotless, and they could even see the kitchen shining from far.

"Maybe they stuffed everything in the attic," Cece suggested.

"You honestly think that?" Ally said.

"No..." Cece looked down to the round carpet.

"Let's just go outside and find cute boys," Ally said.

"Sexy boys," Cece corrected her.

"Rich sexy boys," Ally said.

"Rich hot sexy smart really rich boys," Celia told her.

"Let's just go Cece," Ally said.

* * *

Once the twins stepped outside they saw a beach not far in the distance, coconut trees, apple trees, pear trees, and so many others. There were flowers all over the place and there was a road for the cars that would slowly come by. Orchway Town gave them a nice ending-of-summer breeze that was telling them autumn was coming soon and the leafs would be millions of colors.

"I like Orchway Town already," Cece whispered as she fixed her hair into a pony tail. Cece was wearing pink short shorts that match with her pink hair she inherited from her mom, a white shirt that said "Peanuts", and her white running shoes. Ally was wearing a white shirt with the number 06 typed in black on it. She also had on purple short shorts the same style as Cece's and they matched with her purple and black running shoes. Ally had her red hair that she got from her dad in a high ponytail as well.

"Yo," a boy yelled from next door,"new girl welcome to Orchway." The boy looked about the same age as Celia and Allina. The twins got closer and they noticed he was playing basketball.

"Hey," he flashed a smile at Cece and though he didn't notice Ally,"I'm Mason Arins."

"I'm Celia but calle me Cece," Cece waved at Mason also shining a smile back but just a friendly one.

"I'm Alina but call me Ally," Alina returned a smile. Mason didn't see Ally until he turned a bit to the side. He blushed a bit a noticed how pretty the red head was. He felt he was blushing, so he decieded to look at Cece the whole time. He had short black shaggy hair that was covered by a red and white cap that was on backwards exposing his blue eyes. He held his basketball under his arm. He was a wearing plain white shirt and he had red shorts on with red and white sports shoes on.

"You lonely?" Ally asked as she looked at the basketball, the small court, and him.

"A bit," he nodded,"you wanna join me?"

"Sure why not," Ally said and she tightened her ponytail.

"You two play," Cece said as she saw someone in the distance,"I gotta go run."

"Wait," it was too late and Ally was left alone with a boy she just met playing basketball.

* * *

Cece crossed the street and walked towards the beach where she saw a very good-looking boy. He had blonde shaggy hair that looked like if it was cut in layers at the very bottom. It was messy and he was wearing some cream-colored cargo shorts with a blue and white tank top. He turned around and noticed Cece.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hi," Celia waved at him. The tank top showed his muscles and then Celia noticed the different design on his outfit.

"Is that Gracie's end of summer collection?"

"You betcha," he smiled,"my parents are Gracie's bosses."  
"Such a small world," Cece smiled,"my mom is going to work as a secretary assistant in their."

"Really?" the boy asked her flicking his blonde bangs out of his face and Cece could see his blue eyes. Cece almost gushed but stayed calm.

"Totally true," Cece told him shrugging.

"So you are new here?" he asked her.

"Yuppers," Cece told him,"you are lucky to be in the presence of the newest resident of Orchway."

"Just being in Orchway is lucky," he said and turned to the sea. The sun was still in the sky and the fluffy clouds reflected the weak beams making it shine on the ocean.

"What do you mean?" Cece asked him and started looking at the small waves crash.

"I live in Lavnder City so obiously it doesn't seen hard to get here," he sighed,"but my parents say I can't mix with "lower class" people or animals and I need to focus on the family business."

"That stinks," she said. There was absolute silence until the boy's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered,"Okay then fine! Yes Mariana! Yes! Okay BYE!"

"I hope to see you some other time," he said and made eye contact with Cece. His blue eyes met her black eyes. something about his eyes were familiar. Cece shrugged and nodded and started walking to her house, but the boy was behind her. When she reached Mason and Janey some other kid was there with a whistle. Just then Mason scored.

"23-21," the boy yelled. When Mason saw the boy, he dropped the basketball and stopped smiling. The boy smirked as both blue eyes boys locked their eyes for a second and he walked away disappearing into the distance.

"You know him?" Cece asked Mason that was still in shock and kept looking at the distant road where the boy left. Mason walked inside giving everyone a simple good-bye.

"Hey Tyler," Ally spoke to the blonde teenage boy with blonde spiky hair,"who was that?"

"Mason's step brother," Tyler said and then he left muttering goodbye to Ally without noticing Cece.

"Sh!t!" Celia said angrily,"I didn't get his name or he didn't get mine!"

"Haha," Ally laughed at Celia.

"Shut up Alina!" Celia yelled and went inside.

"Woah she's angry alright," Ally thought,"but I don't blame her, he's hot." Ally ran inside too. Tomorrow was going to be Sunday, a day before the twins would attend Amethyst Private School in Lavender City.

* * *

That night Cece layed under all her stuffed animals thinking,"Tomorrow Mom is gonna go to her workplace and I might be lucky enough to see him." She flipped and turned but every time she would hear noises. She got her oversized monkey plush and toad plush as she got off bed. Her bare feet touched the plush new pink carpet that reminded Cece of blood in the dark.

"No need to be scared of the dark , It'd what's in the dark you must fear," Cece whispered to her stuffed animals. She heard a little sound before she ran to Ally's room.

"Ally wake up," Cece poked her red-headed twin.

"Ugg... mwaea mesh," Ally murmured.

"Ally," Cece was really scared. _What if the monsters stole her soul!?_

"Ally," Cece's eyes were tearing up.

"Mwa mwa commeneshu chinese gagarlu food," Ally murmured.

"Alina," Cece was now crying shaking her twin. Alina finally woke up.

"Cece," Alina yawned,"what happened?"

"I'm scared of the things in the dark," Cece whispered crying,"but Pinball and protected me."

"Are you sure we are 14?" Alina laughed quietly.

"Ally," Cece stopped crying but tears where still running down her face.

"Just sleep with me for tonight then," Ally said and played along,"Pinball and too." Cece whipped of her tears and the twins crammed together in the ranch bed. In the morning let's say two didn't make it to morning alive on the bed. And we can also say Pinball and slept pretty well on the bed unlike the other two on the floor.

* * *

Star: I SHOT A UNICORN AND IT STARTED BLEEDING SKITTLES!

Lilly:Congrats Star, you just missed out on the whole story.

Star: I do not own Animal Crossing and such. But I own the carcass of a unicorn that won't stop bleeding skittles!

That was an awesome sauce chapter! Also, LET ME EAT THE UNICORN'S SKITTLES!

~Star out


	2. Chapter 2

Malory79080: I wrote this chapter! Yay! Oooh! I see a unicorn! Away I go!

Starpokemon123: -Gets bow and arrows- I CALL THE UNICORN'S BUTTCHEEKS!

Chapter 2: Being the New Girls

* * *

Ally's POV

It was Monday morning…

I wake to the sound of my lovely phone ringing. I peer over and see that Cece is still fast asleep, holding Pinball protectively.

I get off the floor [I always end up waking pn the floor somehow!] and walk over to the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi honey! It's your Mom! This is how I'm gonna be waking you up everyday!" Mom says with a happy tone.

"Joy." I say sarcastically.

"DON'T EAT THE POISONOUS GUMMY BEARS!" Cece screams at the top of her lungs.

"Good morning to you too." I answer with a yawn and hang up the phone.

"We've got school today. We better get downstairs." Cece says and squeals.

She starts jumping up and down and trips down the stairs. I hear moans coming from the bottom of the stairs. I smile to myself. Typical Cece.

Mom makes up bacon and eggs with toast for breakfast. Both Mom and Dad are super excited to start their new jobs. The conversation leads to my Mom saying that there's a new clothing line. It's called Cynder Collins. Cece winks at me and I wink back.

You see, Cece LOVES fashion and can't spend one day without designing an outfit that even I would wear [and Cece's taste is too girly]. Secretly she designed Cynder Collins and only I know.

When I finish breakfast I get ready for school [thank goodness it's non uniform!] wearing my denim jeans, baseball cap and a t-shirt that says 'My finger smells funny'. Whenever Cece sees my top, she laughs. A little hysterically but it's a laugh all the same.

I hear the doorbell ring.

"That'll be Mason!" I shout.

"You've only been here for twenty four hours and you've already got a boyfriend!" Mom says.

"Mom. Mason's just a friend." I say and open the door.

Mason smiles at me.

"Mom and Dad, this is Mason. He lives next door." I say.

Mom and Dad start chatting to him about un-important things like shoes. The only shoes that are worth buying are ANY kind of trainers. I never live out of them.

Mason chit chats back and is very polite. I check my wrist watch. School starts at 07:30. It takes fifteen minutes to get from Orchway to the city. It's now…07:20. Wait. 07:20?!

"MASON, CECE, LET'S GO! WE'RE LATE!" I scream and they jump into action

Mason and I speed ahead and get to the bus just before it speeds off. But Cece is still running [she's not very sporty]. The driver [an animal called Kap'n] starts telling us a lame joke. I can barely understand him. He's speaking sailor-ish.

When Cece finally gets in the bus, all the passengers sigh with relief. No one wants to hear any more jokes. Nor do me.

When we arrive at the school gates my heart starts racing. There's some boy! He looks gorgeous! OMG! HE LOOKED AT ME! AND HE WINKED! HE'S COMING OVER!

"Are you the new girls?" He asks and flips his bangs out of his eyes.

Cece and I nod dumbly. Mason walks off to the other boy who I was playing basketball. I think his name was Tyler.

"Hi again!" Cece says shyly.

That's weird. Cece's never shy! I wonder why…

"Hi. My name is Jason. I hope you settle in!" Jason says and walks away.

"Bye…" Cece and I say even though he's already walked off.

Mason suddenly comes back with Tyler. I notice Tyler going bright red while looking at Cece. He won't look anywhere else except into her eyes. Awww! They would totally make a cute couple!

"Wanna see this scab I got yesterday?" Mason asks me.

"HECK YEAH!" I shout.

He shows me and I say it's cool while Cece goes kinda pale. Tyler asks if she's okay and she nods and she rest on his shoulder. I swear I see him go all giddy.

Someone barges past me. Its two human girls. They both have blonde hair and wearing dresses. They look identical.

"Watch it!" One of them says to me.

The other one nudges the other and they start giggling at Cece and I. I suddenly start to feel self conscious.

"So you're the newbies?" They ask rudely.

I nod and explain that we're twins.

"You're twins?! We are, too! Don't get in our way, we are the best and no one can change that. Especially you idiots." They say and stalk off.

"What's their problem?" Cece asks and tilts her head to one side.

"Those are the twin overlords called Jessica and Jackie. They're evil demon popular girls." Tyler says and frowns.

If this is what the school is like then I'm not sure if I want to come here…

* * *

Malory79080: STUPID DEMON GIRLS!

Starpokemon123: SCREW THEM! The unicorn buttcheek say 'property of Sandy Cheeks'...

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Starpokemon123: I'm back and this time TO WRITE! A/N: Unicorn buttcheek gives a really disturbing aftertaste. Hey

Lilly: We don't own Animal Crossing or any other trademarks.

Warning: My chapters are a bit longer than Malory's so I hope you like to read a lot and a bit of

* * *

Cece's crazy point of view:

That was the kid from before. I needed to know his name.

I didn't like those chicks already. They thing they have twin power and they are all fabulous. Please, my grandma and mom together have one hundred more than them. BUT. You have to admit, they are pretty. Because they are wearing Cynder Collins! It's nice to know they are paying me without realizing it. I looked around and then I saw Mason's scab again. I felt a bit dizzier and rested my head a bit putting more pressure on this Tyler kid. Wait...

"Sorry," I told him and lifted my head.

"It's cool," he said. Were his cheeks usually pinkish red?

"Holy cookie!" Ally yelled out, "we're gonna be late!"

"Who do you guys have first period?" Mason asked us.

"We have room 23," Ally told him.

"Awesome," Mason said," me and Tyler have the same class." We all had a little cheer fest before we ran like crazy through the school to the other side bumping into people and animals. When we finally entered the teacher made us stand in front of the class. I can tell we wouldn't get along. I'm not good with teachers... especially math. It was this greenish alligator that had white hair on top with glasses and was totally losing her green. She was so out of fall fashion for her age. She was wearing a Hawaii hibiscus patterned dress that reached the bottom of her knees.

"That is so last season," I said not caring who would hear and snapping my fingers. The class let out small giggles, and she let out a grunt and made us say our names.

"I'm Celia but call me Cece or the monsters in the dark will come and eat you," I told everyone and getting smiles from people and animals. I started scanning around the class. Great. We had the J twins... Holy cheese! That boy was in our class. He let out a slight smile at me, but he winked at Ally while she was saying her name. Oh hell no, oh hell no, oh heeeelllll no.

The teacher whose name was Ms' Anara told Ally to sit next to Mason and I got to sit next to him. He turned to me and smiled. The twins were in front of us looking back a bit too much if you ask me. Especially that Jessica chick. Hehe. I know how I would make her suffer if she ever does anything to me.

The twin's full names were Jessica Jenna Joy Hill Anniston and the other girl's name was Jacqueline Joanna Joyce Hill Anniston. How did I know their full names in five minutes? The two were talking and got their attention by saying their full names. Damn rich people. And math. We were learning some basic stuff since it turns out they only started school like two weeks ago and they were still reviewing from middle school. We were freshmen ready to go of four years in this mystical land called high school. I was ready to eat chips. Lunch is only after fourth period so this is gonna be hell.

* * *

"It's lunch time it's lunch time lu-lu-lu-lunch time!" I sang as I skipped out of P.E singing my lunchtime song with Ally, Mason, and Tyler. Then I tripped.

"You okay?" somebody asked me. I looked up at the person. It was him. He was holding his hand out and I took it and stood up. I could see Mason and Taylor go ahead.

"Be careful Cece," he said and flipped his hair.

"Thank you... what's your name?" I asked him.

"Jason," he smiled, "sorry I didn't tell you last time."

"Nah," I told him, "it's fine."

"See ya," he said and then turned to wink at Ally, "don't want to get leftovers." Ally looked a bit in shocked. Weird, Ally is always calm.

"Let's get going," Mason came out of the class near us with Tyler. When we got there, the food was EXTREME! Since this is a private school, I guess they are forced to give us exquisite food. I and that Tyler kid were eating the food like no tomorrow while Mason and Ally were calmly eating food. Then a golden dog and a pink squirrel came over to invade our table.

"Mason I got your tickets ready," the golden dog handed over some tickets.

"Awesome thanks you two!" he held up the tickets," Manarchies here we go!" Ally's ears rose.

"Now where are our gifts?" the pink squirrel said. Mason got out some concert tickets with the name "K.K Slider" and the two ran off squealing like maniac fan girls.

"You go for the Manarchies 'cuz I do?" Ally asked him and her eyes sparkled.

"Hell yeah," Mason gave her a high-five and turned a bit pink. The Manarchies were some basketball team.

"You wanna go with me and Tyler, Cece too?" he asked.

"Ya sure man?" Ally made eye contact but that idiot turned away.

"Yeah next Friday night," he said.

"Cece," Ally put her arm around me, "we are going to see the Manarchies!"

"Are you...crying?" I asked. Ally never cries. Never. Not even when we were babies. She only cried once in the first grade when she got an A-. This guy better make my sister happy.

* * *

"We are hooommmmeeee!" I yelled that I think Mason could hear me from his room.

"Cece nobody is home," Ally said and she put her bag on the watermelon-like table in the middle of the room that was circled with melon chairs. Just then they heard chirping from upstairs.

"Pistachio is here," I told her my eyes filling up with tears,"why would you lie to me Ally?"

"Don't cry Cece!" Ally told me frantically. She knows how much I hate being lied to. How dare she? Then I let my tiny tears fall out of eyes.

"Cece," Ally tried to hug me but I pushed her away. At that moment Mason walked in through the door.

"I'm sorry Cece!" Ally said ignoring Mason.

"How dare you!" I yelled and ran upstairs to my room. I slowly got out after a few second and went to the end of the stairs hearing Mason and Ally's conversation.

"What did you do to her?" Mason asked Ally.

"She's a bit of a crybaby sometimes," Ally said. Me? Crybaby?

"I adore her and everything, she's my twin," she was telling him,"but she needs to grow up a bit."

'I'm immature? Puh-leaz- she- hey a kitty picture!' I started looking at the picture. I saw that in it was Ally when she was eight getting Snow her black cat. I was in the background with my parrot ,Pistachio, on my shoulder.

"And most of our fights are because of that damn bird!" she slammed her fist somewhere making a sound. Oh hell no, Pistachio isn't! He ain't no bird! He's a parrot! Can't she get it straight for once?!

* * *

After Mason left, me and Ally made up quickly like we_ always_ do. We took showers and changed. I was wearing one of my Cynder Collins design. I called it Emo Heart. It was a short, tight dress stripped black and red. The sleeves were inlaced to form black spider web desighns shaped over black sleeves. Stitched on the right arm was a red cracked heart with a red band-aid on it and front had black lace around the waist and bottom. I had my bangs flicked back and the rest of my straight pink hair down. I had my black Uggs and black and red stripped stockings.

"Woah you going on a date?" Ally walked in my room.

"Nope," I said and turned to her,"I wanna shove this in Gracie's face." We were going to Lavender City in a bit to see our parents.

"And I got a call from the Able sisters," I told my twin,"the clothes were a big hit in the morning and sold out right after people got out of work and they need more designs."

"Let's go then!" Ally said.

"But first Ally," I gave her devious smile.

"No... no... please... NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"I feel abused," Ally said.

"You look cute and you are in season unlike before, yuck," I said. I forced her into a plain white shirt that had matching lace all around the edged, some light blue girlish skinny jeans, and a brown patterned skinny sweater.

"This is too girly," Ally held the sweater close to her.

"I was going to make you wear a dress so you are lucky," I told her and entered the closed Able's shop.

"Why are you guys closed?" I looked around. The place was a mess. Clothes that were not my clothing line were thrown around, mannequins were tossed, Mable was picking everything up, and Sable was making Cynder Collins clothes like crazy.

"Highschool and middle school girls rushed in like crazy and they were arguing and fighting like crazy," Mable sighed.

"We need more designs," Sable said.

"Don't your hands hurt?" Ally asked Sable.

"Not really," she told her,"it feels naturally now after so many years." I handed her some designs for girls and some hats for both genders. She looked over them and was surprised at the last one.

"How did you get the imagination to design something like this?" Sable asked and then Mable came over and nodded her head.

"That's my dirty little secret," I said and smiled. This is one of the things not even Ally knew.

* * *

"Mommy," I said and entered the Gracie store.

"Hi girls!" mommy said from a desk on the side.

"Labelle," my mom called out,"these are my little girls."

"Hi nice to meet you," Labelle waved at us,"your mother won't stop talking to me about you girls."

"When does she even stop talking?" Ally said. We all giggled.

"Hey Cece," mom said,"Gracie is over- there..." I ran to gracie.

"Hi," I said waving with my adorable smile that makes people melt. Gracie was looking stressed and she was holding some sort of graph.

"Hey sweetheart," she smiled back,"here for a fashion check?" I nodded.

"Hmmm let's see," she turned around and put the graph on a table then turned back around.

"Somebody knows fashion alright," she said,"good colors, in season, shoes go by color splendid, moi love it."

"Really?" I asked. Gracie _never _has said anything straight out about loving an outfit._ NEVER! What?__ I read magazines._

"Yes," she said,"the design isn't original, but you put the peices together correctly and stayed in season... do I know you?"

"Krissie is my mom," I said.

"You have a ton more style hun'," she smiled and went back to the graph while I had my own little cheer fest.

"Something wrong?" I asked her. She didn't turn around and kept looking at the graphs.

"That new competition is cheap, but good quality, beautiful and fabi' if I say so," she let out a sigh,"it took out half of our sales in one single day." I smirked a bit.

"I'm sure it'll go out of trend," I told her and walked away,"not."

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Ally yelled as we entered the museum. (A/N: The museum is now in the city for sake of the plot)

"No yelling girls," he said and came out of this office and gave Ally a hug. Ally looks up to dad a bit more than I do to any of our parents. I went to go poke this owl. He didn't wake up.

"Cece leave my boss alone," dad told me. I just rolled my eyes and told them I was going to go to the coffee shop. I entered and saw a pigeon. He was pretty scary looking and had blood-shot eyes. I checked my boots for money because I keep I money in my boots. _I have like 3,300 bells._

"A coffee please," I told the pigeon with a name tag that said Brewster,

"Certainly...200 bells" he spoke quietly and served the coffee and then handed it over as I gave him the 200 bells. I took little sips of the coffee. _It's so peaceful... I wonder what Pistachio's favorite color is?... oh wait! They are color blind DUH!_

"Hey new chick!" someone said. I looked up and saw that puppy that gave Mason's his tickets.

"Hey goldie locks even though you have no hair but you have a key," I told her smiling and she smiled back.

"I'm Goldie Sunniville," she said,"and you are Cece not Celia or the monsters under the bed will come and eat me."

"You've got it," I told her.

"Brewster the regular please," she told him and sat down on the stool next to me. After she got settled in with her drink, she talked to me.

"Why aren't with Ally and I'm guessing that guy is your dad?" she said. Goldie had a very nice nature and she looks quite sensitive, so I didn't show much anger.

"Ally has always been my _both _parent's favorite," I told her," always gets everything her way and she's more connected to them."

"How do you even say she is their fav-"

"I heard them talking one night," I said remembering every single detail. Even the shape of the noises. I started telling Goldie.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Pit pat pita pat... ratter ratt..._

_"Mommy...daddy," I was whispering. There were noises in my room and I was scared to death. I started walking slowly out of my room. I went to the door of my parent's bedroom since Ally was gone for a camping trip for her class; we were in different classes only this year._

_"Hey Joe," my mom whispered,"don't you miss Ally?"_

_"Yup lots," he whispered back,"would have been nice if Cece went instead... you know to mature a bit."_

_"Is Ally your favorite?" mom told him._

_"Even though I love little Cece... Ally is my favorite," he said,"who's yours."_

_"I'm like you," she said,"Cece is special in personality and I love her much, but Ally has a bit more of my love." At that moment one of my tears his the floor and I walked quietly walked to my room. That was the only night I ever cried and slept alone. Goldie is the first person I ever told._

* * *

"Well that was some time ago maybe they-"

"Nope still the same," I told her and took a long drink from my coffee,"they have this conversation alot."

"At least they still said they loved you," she said. I flicked her in the head and smiled. She flicked me back. We started talking about Cynder Collins and we finished our coffee.

"Hey Cece," Ally came in the shop,"let's get going."

"KK," I said and got up,"bye Goldie."

"Bye Cece," she said. Ally and I got inside my dad's car (A/N yes there are cars) and we left to pick up mom, and then we went home.

* * *

"Bwah! What the fuck is this!" I screamed as I did homework.

"Calm down," Ally told me and took control of my homework,"you're stupid... these are integers... from the 6th grade."

"Ohh," I said. Ally lightly hit me on the head, but it still managed to make me burst into tears.

"C'mon sis," Ally was freaking out and figgiting,"don't cry."

"*sniff sniff* You so... mean!" I said and started crying loudly.

"What's wrong girls," both of our parents came in "The Room". The room was a randomly decorated room.

"Ally hit me!" I said.

"Not even that hard!" Ally said.

"That's it," my dad said,"both of you to your rooms." I got my stuff and ran upstairs. I slammed the door and started doing my homework until I finished it. I was listening to music until Ally came inside my room.

"I'm sorry sissy," Ally said. I rolled my eyes and kept listening to music on the computer. Ally came and gave me a hug.

"Leave me alone!" I said.

"C'mon Cece," Ally shoke me,"I didn't hit you that hard, forgive me!"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

"Bitter sweet Celia," she smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean!" I yelled at her.

"Psh nothin'," she smirked,"you just to bitta sweet."

"Bitta?" I asked.

"Yeah it's short fo- Celia?"

"Hi Lil' Cuddles," I said and I snuggled with my tiny teddy bear,"what are you doing on my desk?"

"And Cece is back," she sighed and left.

* * *

The next morning I woke up next to Alina... How? I don't even remember coming here. All I know is that I was in her room in the morning. Ally got up to answer the phone and I can hear my mom from the corner.

"Uh huh," Ally said,"yes mom... okay... NO MOM!" She hung up.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Sleep walking," Ally said,"and knocking me of the bed slamming me with Pinball."

"Oh my gosh," I said,"I'm sorry Pinball!"

"Oh this is Cece alright."

While Changing Upstairs

I dressed in hot pink leggings and a sapphire blue shirt with a matching sapphire blue coat and hot pink high top sneakers.

"Someone is in Cynder Collins," Ally walked in my room with a black shirt with the red Monarchies logo on it, some red sweats, and blue running shoes.

"Someone hasn't been taking my fashion advice," I said.

"C'mon Cece,"

"At least change the shoes for your black ones," I told her as I straightned my hair and flicked my bangs back with bobby pins.

"Fine," she sighed and left.

"Brush your hair in a ponytail!" I yelled because she was already down the hall.

Downstairs

"Good morning girls," mom said as she served us bacon and eggs (again but who cares?!),"you up early today."

"Because you woke us up early," Ally said. I was eating like no tomarrow again.

"Cece how the hell do you eat that much and not get fat and you don't work out?" Ally asked me.

"Muh-dwre-knos," I said with my mouth filled of food. We finished our food and left for Mason's house.

"Yo Macy!" I yelled from our yard. He was outside talking to that Tyler kid.

"You guys we are gonna be early today!" Mason said ignoring the Macy part.

"Oh wow," Ally said,"let's just save a few kids of the terrible misery of that bus driver."

* * *

Star: OKAY! DONE! Fried unicorn legs aren't that bad...

~Star out


	4. Chapter 4

WE DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING!

Ally's POV

Thankfully, we get to the bus in time and Cece was pulled by Tyler so the passengers were spared. Kap'n started to tell us about the bus having a new style. It's true. The bus is totally remodelled. Instead of grey paint on the outside, it was yellow and the seats were now a nice green colour and had leather covering. I sat at the front of the bus and tuned Kap'n out. Mason sat next to me and Cece sat in the seat directly behind us. Tyler sat next to her. The bus ride was shorter as usual due to new tires (THANK GOD) so I didn't have to wait long.

When we arrived, I pulled Tyler away from Cece when I saw him staring at her again.

"Tyler, you like Cece, don't you?" I ask him when I finally pry him away.

Tyler nods and start telling me how she's the most beautiful girl he's ever met and he would be so happy if she felt the same way. I really like Tyler so I want him and Cece to get together. He deserves it.

"Do you know if she likes me back?" Tyler asks me with hope in his eyes.

I tell him I don't know and I see the hope die in his eyes. He tells me that it's okay.

I swear to myself, Tyler and Cece will be together eventually! I'll make sure of that. I wink at Tyler and walk to Cece (who is near a golden dog who I think is called Goldie). I pull Cece away.

"Ally! That was my friend, Goldie! She's a dog." Cece exclaims.

"Right, because I didn't know she was a dog. I thought she was a rabbit." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Silly" Cece says simply.

"Anyway, Cece, what do you think about Tyler?" I ask, keeping my voice low.

"He's my friend!" Cece says.

"Anything else?" I ask again.

"No. I don't think so. Why?" Cece asks me, her voice faltering a bit.

"No reason. Are you sure?" I say pushing her a bit more.

"No!" Cece shouts at me. Her face looks like she is in pain. I'm not supposed to make her think like this. Mom and Dad told me that.

I hug Cece and she calms down, turning into her bubbly self. I decide that by the end of the year, Tyler and Cece will get together. I pump my fist in excitement. Mason walks over to me with a puzzled but amused face.

"Why are you doing that?" Mason asked me.

"I'm gonna make sure that Cece and Tyler get together and I'm pumped to make Tyler happy." I gush out.

"So you don't have a crush on Tyler?" Mason asks me, his eyes concerned.

"Nah. We're just friends." I say. I swear I see Mason go pink but I shrug it off. I tell Mason that I'm gonna go give in some homework that I'd finished early. He looked at me weird but let me go. I don't know why he did that. My homework was so easy. I find my way to room 54 (Science) and knock on the door. I open it and see that there is a pink squirrel who I think likes K.K Slider. The teacher, (Miss Pinky) smiles at me and motions me over to a desk in the front.

Miss Pinky is a pink and white panda bear. She's wearing a pink check dress. I sit down gratefully. I notice that the pink squirrel is sitting next to me.

"What brings you here Ally?" Miss Pinky asks (using my nickname)," Is it the homework? The essay was very hard."

"Actually, it's the opposite. I've finished it already." I imply. Miss Pinky looks shocked a little.

"You too?" She asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Peanut here, has finished early too." She answers while pointing at Peanut.

I turn to look at Peanut. She's a very pretty pink squirrel. I know that we are gonna be hell of good friends. Miss asks us if we found it easy and we nod. She says that she's gonna have to give us harder homework to the others. I didn't expect any less. We hand in our essays and leave the classroom minutes before the bell will go. Peanut smiles at me. I smile at her. We walk off outside.

o.0.o

After school, Mason and Tyler come round to our house to have some snacks before watching the big game. Cece insists that she will have to change into a 'watching a basketball game' appropriate outfit. I sigh and smile. Typical Cece. Tyler and Mason offer to get the snacks out from the kitchen so I wait in the living room. All of a sudden, I hear the phone ringing from my room. That's weird. No one had my number yet. We've only just moved.

I run upstairs and open my door. I was right. My lovely phone is ringing. I walk over and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, a little suspicious.

"Hi Ally. It's me, Jason." Replies Jason with his smooth cool voice that make my insides go funny.

"Hi! What's up? How you doing? Hee hee!" I answer stuttering like an idiot.

"Just wanted to know if you were going to the Manarchies game." He says coolly.

I nod and then realise that he can't physically see me nodding. DUH!

"I am." I reply.

"See you there, then." He says and hangs up.

I sigh. Jason makes me feel so good. I can't believe I'm falling for him. I'm also so glad that he's coming as well!

"Ally? Where are you?" I hear Mason calling down to me. I sigh and walk down the stairs.

Cece is there wearing a plain sky blue T-shirt and purple leggings. She's wearing pink trainers and has her hair in a plait. She nods at me when she sees me watching her.

"Let's go! No time for snacks!" Mason says bursting my perfectly good bubble of Jason daydreaming.

Mason grabs my hand and pulls me out of the door (which was mysteriously open). I sigh and let him pull me.


	5. Chapter 5

Star: I am here! Malory wrote the last one! My turn!

Lilly: Oh oh. I sence trouble.

Star: I see unicorn -gets bow and arrows-

Lilly: I'm a fortune-teller! O.o

Billy: Odd people.

We do not own Animal Crossing. We do own an atom though.

* * *

Cece Celia' POV

I was waiting for Ally that was upstairs. We were going to the game today. They rescheduled it last-minute. I really wanted to go on the original day.

"So Cece..." that kid spoke to me. I think his name was Tommy... Tom... Tino... Tito... I know! Timmy.

"Yeah Timmy?"

"Actually," I see him kind of slouch and frown," my name is Tyler."

"I doubt I'll remember that," I told him and started having a staring contest with a picture of the Mona Lisa on the wall.

"Blink... blink... chit I blinked!"

"Chit?" that kid asked.

"Yup... Chit I blinked again," I yelled and turned to look at the stairs.

"Ally where are you!" Mason yelled up the stairs. Ally came down the stairs and Mason grabbed her hand, said something about snacks, and then walked out the door that was somehow open with Ally. Ooooh romance is in the air. That kid and I walked behind them, and I locked the door. We started walking down the path to the bus stop that would take us there.

"Hey how was the door open," Ally said.

"I'm not sure," Mason told her. Then I panicked.

"Our house is haunted Ally!" I started freaking out and went in between her and Mason that were still holding hands. I don't think they realized it until I came between them.

"Cece calm down," Ally gave out a sigh," ghost aren't real."

"But what if the ghost gets couples and destroys them! We will be orphans Ally! Orphans," I started yelling," and they will get Mr. and Mrs. Bunndunn!"

"Actually I think it was me that left the door open when we came inside," that kid spoke nervously. I turned to him and glared at him.

"Bad Timmy... you are horrible," I told him simply in a low angered voice. I'm mad at him now! I walked beside Ally the whole way... well I skipped but whatever. We waited for a while at the bus stop since it would be here in like ten minutes. I think that kid's soul got stolen or something because he looks like a zombie. Eww zombies! I hate zombies! I prefer chocolate bunnies! I gush at the thought of them.

"Chocolate bunnies?" Ally tells me simply.

"Yup," I smile.

* * *

Tyler's POV

I guess my crush hates me... and thinks my name is Timmy. I want to just kill myself. Ally suddenly motions me to follow her to the other side of the bus stop. I go with her.

"You still like Cece after you've seen her crazy side?" Ally simply says.

"Umm..." I honestly do but just stumble a bit, "Yeah no matter what! My family is a bit weirder than that."

"I don't want to even imagine how your kids will end up bro," Ally tightened her ponytail a bit.

"Ugg whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Name the first kid after his dad... Tommy," Ally smirked.

"You're so mean," I told her and pouted.

"Well you know now that she hates you she won't forget your name that much," she simply said and looked to see Cece that was spinning in circles.

"Tommy or Tyler?" I asked her.

"She'll eventually figure it out," Ally patted me on the shoulder and went to Cece. I followed behind.

"Cece and Mason," Ally spoke out to the two. They were both spinning in circles and had trouble keeping their balance. That lucky bastard got to spin with her.

"What are you two doing?" Ally asked them.

"He saw me spinning and said, 'I can spin faster' and I said ,'Oh yeah try me!' and then we started spinning," Cece explained to her twin with hand motions and all.

"I'm not surprised Cece did this but you Mason?" Ally paused to look at Mason," you are such a girly dude!" Ally started laughing hysterically and Cece ended up bursting out laughing too; their laugh was contagious and I ended up laughing with them. Mason turned a shade of red a rolled his eyes.

"Hey the bus is here," I stopped laughing and pointed at the bus. We got on but Cece literally tackled Mason so she can sit next to Ally and not me. Looks like Mason has a new scab to show off (more like bite mark on his neck that is really red now), and I have a broken heart. That lucky bastard!

Cece's POV

After like waiting forever in the bus to get to the damn game! I honestly don't like sports I just came because Ally bribed me that there would be snacks. We got off the bus, went inside the arena, some dog scanned our tickets, and we found our seats.

"So Cece you like the Monarchies?" Mason asked me from besides Ally. I sat beside Ally, Ally next to Mason, and Mason next to Timmy far, far away from me.

"Not really," I told him," I just came for food." They all sweat dropped.

"Why aren't you in line then?" Timmy asked me nervously.

"You aren't allowed to speak to me!" I yelled at him. He shrunk in his seat.

"So why aren't you in line?" Mason asked. I regained my composure and half-smiled.

"Cuz the line is to long," I explained, "I'm gonna wait a bit." They all nodded and that Timmy kid looked like if he was about to cry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, humans and animals," The MC spoke, "lets all give cheers for the Monarchies and the Blue Cubs!" Everyone started screaming, yelling, shouting, clapping, booing, etc. as the teams came out. Ally, Mason, and Timmy started screaming like maniacs. I rolled my eyes and stayed seated. Awkward people. This dude came around selling drinks but no snacks. I guess a soda will do.

After an hour or so the game almost ended. The game was very suspending, sweat everywhere, people screaming, it was the big game after all. The score was very close. The Monarchies were losing by two points, and I decided it was snack time. I got up with my purse and went to the food court to buy some nachos. Yummy! I paid for them and decided to stay seated at the stool at the counter.

"Yo Wonder C," somebody said behind me. I thought the nickname was awesome but it didn't belong to me.

"Wonder C?" the voice said again. I turned around and almost died. It was Jason!

"Uh... um ... um," I stammered. Great! I'm embarrassing myself!

"Haha you're cute when you mumble," he giggled and sat on the stool next to me.

"Why aren't you watching the game?" he asked.

"I'm not a big fan," I told him," Ally dragged me here." Jason just laughed and took one of my nachos. Sexily.

"Hey!" I pouted. Jason laughed again and ate the nacho.

"Yummy," he simply said and the dude at the counter stared at us like crazy people.

"So Cece," Jason turned to me," do you know your way around the city?"

"Not really," I told him.

"Wanna hang out sometime and I can show you around," Jason smiled. Did he? Did he just? Did he just ask me out?

"Umm sure," I told him.

"Great I'll tell you the details later," he smiled. I nodded like an idiot and then the MC loudly announced the Monarchies won the championship. I saw Ally coming to me and paused for a bit when she saw Jason.

"Got to get going," Jason spoke as he slightly waved at Ally," so it's a date Wonder C?" I once again nodded like an idiot, and he walked away smiling once more. I ran to Ally and jumped up and down like a bunny!

"What's up Cece," Ally said with a bit of nerves in her voice.

"Jason and me are going on a date," I squealed. Ally dropped the soda she was holding.

"Da-date?" she stammered. I nodded once again slowly at my twin. Then I looked down to the drink.

"Janitor!" I screamed and somebody came to clean it up.

* * *

Still Cece's Pov

Ally and I decided to have a sleepover in my bedroom like we do every week in one of our bedrooms. This time it was different. Ally seemed... more calmer than usual. Hmm maybe if I bug her a lot she'll tell me. We both laid together in my bed. My bed was bigger than Ally's since I needed room for my stuffed animals, so me and Ally somehow fit if we put stuffed animals all over us.

"What's wrong Allllllllllllllllllllly?" I asked her.

"Nothing why?" she said.

"You seem so... dad at work stressing over gas prices sad."

"Don't exaggerate Cece," Ally said.

"It's true," I said.

"Whatever," Ally yawned.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," she muttered harshly.

"You're being mean," I said to her.

"Just be quiet Cece please," Ally rolled over and fell off the bed.

"You gonna come back up?" I told her.

"I'm good down here," Ally said,"the floor is pretty soft."

"Get up sis," I told her and Ally obeyed her or else I would throw a tantrum.

* * *

Normal POV

Ally got up and got under the covers again. The twins laid down and eventually Cece drifted off to sleep dreaming in chocolate bunnies although then Tyler came in the dream as a killer to destroy the bunnies. Ally just laid they're thinking.

_'If only Cece knew I kind of like him too...'_

* * *

End of chapter!

Star: Yay! Quick update! On a school night -_- I need to control this. Anyways... I GOT A UNICORN HORN!

Lilly: Oh boy I knew this was going to happen. PHYSCIC!

Billy: Wierd people.

~Star out! Chips are awesome


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

My lovely phone rang just after I had opened my eyes.

"Yes Mum, we'll come down." I whispered sleepily.

Before I went downstairs, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My eyes were dry with tears and my hair was a bird's nest. Now that I think about it, Cece always looks girly and beautiful and now she's going on a date with Jason. So that means that I have to be girly to go out with him!

That doesn't sound like a good idea though. I guess that I have to take this risk. For Jason. Wow – I sound really cheesy.

I go downstairs and see the whole family is there. I sit down next to Cece and watch her carefully.

"Ally? What's with all the staring? I'm trying to eat!" Cece asks me.

"I'll tell you later." I mumble.

I see that Cece shrugs and carries on eating. That's weird; she's actually using a knife and fork. On toast! I guess I have to use them to be a girly.

"Mum? Can I have a knife and fork?" I ask her.

"What?! Ally, you don't use them! You used to tell me that you'll eat with your hands!"

"I use them at school." I mumble and frown at Dad and Cece with shocked faces.

Mum sighs and gets me them from the drawer. I start to use them but it's really annoying! It takes too long! Why can't I just gobble it up? The things I do for Jason…

When we finish breakfast, Cece tails me to my room with an excited look on her face.

"What's the secret?" She asks and jumps up and down on the spot.

"No secret. I just want to…change my look." I say.

"Really?! I've always dreamed of this day! I'll get onto it! I'll teach you!" Cece exclaims with her eyes sparkling.

"Thanks." I add.

A few minutes later, Cece has got me into a sleeveless short, pink dress with tights and black pumps. It has a design on it that I don't care for. It's Cynder Collins. Then, Cece straightens my hair and brushes it. And to top it all off, she puts make up on me. Make up!

She pushes me to the mirror and I look at myself. There's a girl with blusher and eye shadow on. I look absolutely stunning but…it's just not me. I don't really like it. I guess I have to live with it.

"Gorgeous!" Cece shouts. I nod reluctantly and run downstairs dodging Mum and Dad. I don't need them questioning me.

Cece follows me and opens the door when she hears the doorbell go. It's Mason and Tyler. Tyler and Cece walk down the path, with Cece edging away from Tyler. Mason waits for me and gasps when he sees me.

"You like?" I ask with a slight grin.

"I like?" He echoes, "I love!"

"Stop flattering me!" I say and walk to the bus with him. I trip over a bit but I'm okay.

In the bus, even Kap'n is quiet. When we get to school, the playground is quiet when I walk. It makes me kinda nervous.

"Don't worry. Be cool." Cece whispers.

Cece eventually materializes to find Goldie and I'm left alone (Mason and Tyler had to see a teacher).

"Yo." A soft voice says behind me. It's Jason.

"Hi." I say.

"I love your new look. Just like Cece." He adds.

I don't know why, but I get angry. Why did he have to put Cece into this conversation? I have to take drastic measures.

"Jason?" I ask and flip my hair.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to say but my parents have said no to you 'hanging out' with her. They'll only let her go if I tag along."

"Really? Cool! I get to hang out with you, too! I'll show you round. Oops, gotta go." He gushes out and leaves.

I have a satisfied smile on. I see Peanut me watching and motion her over.

"You b***h! I saw that." She says playfully.

"No worries. Everything is under control." I say.

And I think that until I see Cece. She has a hurt look on her face. She must have seen. She runs off with tears in her eyes! Oh…what have I done?!


	7. Chapter 7

Star: I am present!

Billy: I am Billy!

Star and Billy: AND THERE IS NO LILLY! FREEDOM!

Phone (Lilly): Bastards. I'm still on the line.

Star: That was the unicorn in my costume. This is the real me.

Phone (Lilly): Why isn't it dead then?

**WE DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING OR ANY OTHER TRADEMARKS!**

* * *

Cece's POV

Did I just hear right? Have I just been betrayed by my twin sister? This can't be happening! I thought Ally had a crush on the rare full bag of chips! Now that I think about it... SHE DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY THE LAST TIME SHE BOUGHT SOME!

I ran to the restroom in the empty hallway with Ally running behind me. For the first time, I actually won Ally! Now all of a sudden she just invites herself to my date with Jason. Can't I ever win? I keep running to the girls restroom only tripping twice, but Ally? She was falling nonstop with her new shoes. I ran inside and started crying in one of the bathroom stalls. I could feel my eye-liner and mascara start dripping down my cheeks. I started hearing footsteps come inside.

"Cece," Ally said in a worried tone,"where are you?"

"Cece isn't here," I sniffed.

"Look Cece-." I cut her off.

"I thought we were best friends, sisters, twins," I said.

"Cece it's because-." I once again cut her off.

"This is one of the only times I won," I sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"I have my reasons," I explained,"all I'm saying is that you're a bad sister, Alina." I said her name with such disgust that it hurt me and tore my heart a bit more. I have never called her. What can I do? Once again, Ally gets it her way.

"Look Cece-." I cut her off by screaming.

"Don't talk to me and leave me alone for goodness' sake!" I yelled. We were in an awkward silence for quite a while until I heard her walk off. I finally got out and cleaned my makeup to make it look like I never cried. When I got out, I ran into Jason.

"Hey Wonder C," he greeted me with that winning smile that could make my day. I smiled at him and waved like an idiot. Then he passed me a piece of paper.

"Here is my number," he said,"you or Ally call or text me around six because I have practice today."

"O-Okay," I stuttered and felt like I was going to cry again. Dammit! I started crying!

"Cece," Jason asked,"are you okay? Did I say something?" I nodded in denial and he suddenly gave me a hug. One million emotions went from head to toe. Screw butterflies, the whole zoo was in my stomach. I can tell somebody hasn't been feeding those monkies. I could also feel my face turning the color of a tomato. I wrapped my hands around him since I was feeling light-headed. I could almost swear I saw Ally swift through the end of the hallway, but I ignored him and hugged Jason tighter.

"Mr. Monetgrace of Crecentlunar and Ms. Jones!" we heard the principal yell. We quickly pulled apart to face Mr. Apollo our principal. "Both of you detention Saturday morning with Ms. Portia all the way to noon," he told us but wouldn't stop blabbing," we all know that hugging is a major consequence in our school district so be thankful all you are getting is detention."

"Yes Mr. Apollo," we told the white hawk.

"Good," he said,"now run along to class you two." Jason and I started walking away until we reached the other hallway with people.

"We. Are. Screwed," I said.

"We'll have to plan it for Friday then," Jason told me.

"K," I said.

"Jason!" I heard somebody scream. We turned around to see Jessica alone. Wait... alone... no Jackie... what the fuck? "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Where is Tiny?" Jason asked. He called Jackie tiny a lot. I don't blame him, she is a tad shorter than Jessica.

"She is looking is for her lip gloss," Jessica responded,"now come help us!" She grabbed Jason's hand (that bitch!), and she dragged him away. Jason turned back while walking and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Cece!" that kid screamed from behind me.

"Ahh!" I screamed,"don't do that you evil person!"

"Ally is looking for you," he said in low, sad tone.

"And!" I yelled at him getting some stares in the hallway,"this is none of your business so leave me alone!" He looked at me wide-eyed. I turned to walk away and then turned my head around to say the last word,"Forever."

* * *

**On the way home after school... **(Still Cece's POV)

I was talking to Mason with Ally and Tyler behind us mumbling something. We were seated on the school bus ready to go home. I was sitting next to Mason talking about Chosen Rangers, and Ally and that kid were seated behind us.

"But if he would have just killed the Evil Ranger then he would have hurt Pink Ranger's feelings," Mason explained to me.

"I know," I responded,"I'm just saying if he did kill him, he could have kept the Pink Ranger to himself."

"My question is why does she even like the Evil Ranger?" Mason asked me.

"Opposite attracts," I said,"duh."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mason asked. I hit him on the head.

"That people that are completely different always seem to have interest in one another," I explained.

"Oh," he finally understood. After a while in the bus, we all left home.

* * *

"Cece can you listen to me please?" Ally was inside my room, and I was hiding under the covers.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed a muffled scream.

"Listen Cece," Ally said strictly," Mom and Dad you can only go if I go with you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes I'm serious," she told me.

"Okay then," I told her and got up.

"Come give me a hug," Ally opened her arms, and I gave her a hug. We pulled apart after our sibling hug. We did our homework, and I texted Jason since it was after six already.

**Me: Heeeeey! It's me Cece?**

**Jason: Heya Wonder C :)**

**Me: So wat we gonna do with the detention.**

**Jason: We can go after school on friday**

**Me: Sounds cool! :D**

**Jason: Sweet! :P Ill show u 2 around the city, and ill take u to this very pretty plc**

**Me: Remember Ally is coming too**

**Jason: Damnit! Hmm ill tell her to go get her fortune told since the plc is near there up this hill. K?**

**Me: So just us 2? No ally at the secret place.**

**Jason: We'll stick with ally around the town until i tell her to get her fortune told, we run to the hill. it's a very beautiful view. there is a single cherry blossom tree and did u no, that behind the city, it a lake?**

**Me: Reallyz? Sound awesome! but wouldn't ally get pissed off?**

**Jason: the fortune teller is very confusing so Ally might stay in ther 4 a while**

**Me: Okayz!**

**Jason: I have to go, ttyl! Wonder C ;)**

**Me: Byz **

What the fuck just happened? Jason wants me to see this 'secret place' of his and not Ally. I'm pretty much happy. Maybe I can win Ally for once.

* * *

Star: Hahahahahahahaha... ha... We ain't I awesome. Anyways you read that moment where Tyler scares Cece and Cece is all like' ahh don't do that'? Based on this true event. I scared this guy I like to annoy, and I i really scared the shit out of him. I didn't think he would get that scared. That was his line,"Ahh don't do that!" xD I'm awesome... No I don't like him you crazy people! Why does everyone think that!

~Star out


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's POV (Saturday morning)

When I wake up, I'm happy. TODAY IS THE DAY I'M GOING OUT WITH JASON! I call Mom instead of her calling me (which surprises her) and I have a spring in my step when I walk down the stairs.

"Mother, Father." I say when I sit down for breakfast.

"You seem happy." Mom says.

"I am. I'm going out with Cece today and Jaso-someone is showing us around."

"That's good!" Dad says and puts on his glasses. "Want to watch me play soccer with Blathers after your outing with Cece?"

I try to say no. I really try but my tomboy self is calling out to me!

"Sure!" I answer instead. Dad nods and starts reading the paper. Mom puts some cereal in front of me.

"Where's Cece?" She asks me.

"Don't know. Probably asleep. I'll go get her." I say and run up the stairs. Cece is sitting up on her bed thinking hard. I know she's thinking because she has a special teddy that helps her. "C'mon! Get out of bed! Jason's showing us around." I tell her.

"But I'm trying to think. It's a question that's been bugging me for a while." Cece protests.

"What's the question, then? Maybe I can answer it."

"Can pigs look up?" She asks and I start to laugh hysterically. "You're laughing at me!"

"No! Ummm…" I start to think. I get an idea. "But I know someone who'd know. Tyler. Why don't you ask him?"

"NO! THAT EVIL PERSON WHO LIKES GHOSTS SHALL NOT HAVE THAT SATISFACTION!" Cece shrills at me.

"Do you want your question answered or not?"

"…I'll think about it." Cece mumbles and runs down the stairs. I follow eagerly.

"There you two are." Dad says when we sit down. We shrug and eat our food quickly.

When we've finished, Cece and I go upstairs to get ready.

"Let me help you get ready." Cece says. I agree but I see…guilt? On her face is guilt? Why should she be guilty? We both finish getting ready with Cece wearing a Cynder Collins designed dress and me wearing jeans and a girly top (with stupid sequins!).

We jog out our house and see Jason propped against a tree.

"I didn't know you'd be here." I say to him.

"Cece and I agreed." He says simply and has a look with Cece. I feel a little jealous but shrug it off.

Jason shows us around our town. Come to think of it, we haven't really explored much. He shows us Nook n' Go even though he says that it'll be remodelled into Nookway. I look at the sign on the front and see that Jason is right.

Then, he takes us in his private cab and orders his driver to take us to the city.

"Where are we going next?" I ask Jason.

"We're going to check out the auction house, the salon, the food places, the movies and much more. We'll also check out Katrina's fortune-telling place." He informs us. I see him nudge Cece. She suddenly says something to me.

"Ally, why don't you check out Katrina's so we can go to the salon? I know you won't want to go into there."

"Umm…okay. But I'll check that out last! I want to see the other place before that!" I tell them Jason nods and gives me that lovely smile.

And Jason does just that. He shows us the auction house (where Cece buys another teddy) and the movies. Dr. Shrunk is the main attraction and tries to be funny. It seems that Cece is the only one who thinks is hilarious. Jason looks at me weirdly.

"She does this a lot." I whisper to him. Jason and I have a private laugh.

Then, he takes us out to this Italian restaurant where Cece orders spaghetti but fails to keep herself clean. Jason and I both laugh when we see her tomato face. She also starts laughing when I give her a mirror. I wipe up her face and she smiles in appreciation. I catch that guilt look in her eye though. I wonder why she keeps doing that. At the end of the food, Jason insists that he pays for us.

"You don't have to. Cece and I both brought our bells." I warn him.

"No, I can't let you pay. I wouldn't be a gentleman otherwise." He assures me.

"What's up with that name? 'Gentleman'. I mean, just because your gentle, doesn't mean you're a gentleman." Cece adds. Jason laughs and pats her on the back. I can't help feeling left out.

Jason's tour ends with a close.

"Now's your time to check out Katrina's." He tells me. I nod and watch them go off, hand in hand. A pang of jealousy but I reassure myself saying that Cece held his hand first.

I gulp when I see the front of her shop. The walls are black. Who has their shop black? It's an unappealing colour. She must not get many customers.

I walk up the step to see that there is a sign on the door. It says it's closed. Oh well, I guess I'll have to go to the salon.

I run to the salon but don't see them. Where could they be?! I get my phone and try to call Cece but she won't pick up the phone. Why?!

I decide to run around to try and find them. I find myself in a park. I'm sad until I see Cece's hat on the floor near a big tree. She must've dropped it meaning that she's close by. I look at the tree and something clicks.

I climb up the tree and find a door. Next to it is a window. This must be a tree house! Someone's secret place. I look through the window to see Cece and Jason!

And to my horror they go closer and KISS! NO! WHY?!

"Cece, I hate you. I'll never talk to you again." I mutter to myself and run off with a sob.

Xxxxxx

When I arrive home, I run to my room and scrub off my make up, mess up my hair and change into some joggers and an old top. I do this while sobbing.

"Why?! Why have you done this to me, Cece?!" I sob to myself and jump into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Animal Crossing or other properties

* * *

Cece's POV (Right inside the tree house)

"How can a cherry blossom support this?" I asked Jason in a frighten tone.

"Don't worry Cece," Jason said,"this is a very strong tree." I thought in Ally for a simple moment. Meh, we'll go back in time... right? Jason and I started stalking about chocolate. I was really comfortable talking with him like this... almost like when I talk to Ally. I wonder how Ally is doing?

_SWISH SHOOSH!_

"What is that?" I asked Jason because the noise startled us. I got so scared I ran into Jason's arms.

"I'm here," Jason whispered to me and leaned in a bit,"don't worry." It was a perfect moment. It was getting really quiet, the zoo erupted in my stomach, and I had to tippy-toe a bit to almost match his height. Then...

_Our lips lightly brushed against each other... it was sweet and soft... nothing could destroy my moment and perfect day... after a few seconds... we both pulled away from each other..._

"I guess this means we are boyfriend and girlfriend now," Jason smiled at me as he spoke.

"I guess it does," I told him.

"I'm glad we skipped detention," Jason said.

"Let's just keep this relationship a secret for a bit," I told Jason,"you know just to stop any false rumors spreading quickly." Jason agreed with me and we went to look for Ally.

Of course, I was only planning to tell Ally.

* * *

We couldn't find Ally ANYWHERE IN THIS STINKIN' CITY! Jason said maybe she went home already, so me and Jason just went straight home. I thanked Jason for everything and he gave me a swift yet sweet kiss on the cheek. I think Mason saw from next store, but I'm just going to cross my fingers and braid my hair to hope didn't. When I entered I saw mom seated at the table in the main room.

"Hi Mommy!" I greeted her.

"Hey Celia," she said,"why did Ally come before you?"

"I don't know," I told her honestly,"I just kind of lost her."

"She's upstairs and isn't going to her dad's soccer game," Mom told me.

"Okies Mommy!" I said and skipped up the stairs fall dow a few times only. I knocked on Ally's door and just heard her playing her guitar. I smiled and entered. She scowled once I entered and stopped playing.

"Aww," I complained,"why did you stop?" Ally shrugged and laid down in her bed. "Are you mad at me or something?" I asked her. No response. "Is it because we sorta ditched you?" I asked. Ally scowled. "I just want to let you know that I'm so sorry but I love you a lot still," I said,"and also me and Jason are going out now but keep it a secret." Ally sat straight out and gave me a mean glare.

"Just leave me alone and don't talk to me ever again Celia Cindona Jenae Jones!" Ally screamed at me with so much anger is managed to make me cry. What did I do? I ran out of her room and into my own.

I sat in my bed thinking to myself,_'What did I do that go Ally so mad to call me by my full name? OMG I KNOW! I can't believe... and I tried denying it... but the clues were really clear to me. The huge gigantic lollipop I ate WAS Ally's!'_


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV (Monday morning)

In the morning, I stayed in bed and didn't answer the phone when Mum called me. It rang about eight times before Mum came up. I decided to fake illness.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mum asked me.

"No. I feel really sick and very tired." I lie and snuggle down in my bed even harder.

"Well, I'll go get the thermometer." Mum assures and skips off to the bathroom where we keep it.

I sigh when she leaves and wipe away a tear that's threatening to fall down my cheek. I look at the doorway and see Cece's small face peer through. I frown at her and she scats.

When Mum comes back, I make sure that my forehead is warm so that the thermometer will pick up the duvet's warmness instead of my own.

"Well it looks like you have a fever. You'll have to stay in bed and miss school today." Mum says to me. I fake a cough and put on a fake moan.

"But there's no one to look after me. I'll go to school." I wail.

"Oh no, darling! You shan't go to school" Mum protests. She took the bait. "You're old enough to stay at home. And I'll be back at lunch to check on you. Since it's nearing to Christmas, the school day will be cut short so Cece and Mason will be home early."

I nod and turn around in my bed until I'm comfortable. I hear Mum go when I start to slow my breathing. She thinks I'm asleep.

I hear shuffling outside my room. I know it's Cece but I ignore her.

"Ally? Are you awake?" She asks but I give her no answer. I hear her shuffle closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eat it. I'll buy you another one!" She says.

Eat it? Buy me another on? What the hell is she talking about? I still fake sleep and in the end, I hear her go away.

"You can't buy me another one. He's a person. A person I like." I mumble.

Suddenly, I hear a bang on my window. It can't be Cece because she has a rubbish aim. I jump out of bed and creep to my window. I look through it to see…Mason? I open the window to talk to him.

"Mason? What are you doing here? I'm ill!" I hiss at him.

"I'm not going to school either. I faked a cold. Can I talk to you? I need to confess something that I've felt for quite a while." Mason whispers to me.

"Okay, come on up. I think everyone else is gone." I whisper back and I see him nod. Confess? Why would he need to confess? I wonder.

I suddenly hear a shuffling and I turn around to see…no one. Or is someone there? There better not be. Lets just hope…


	11. Chapter 11

**_DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING!_**

Cece's POV

I stood in the hall at the side of Ally's doorway. When I was headed towards Mason's house, I saw him getting near Ally's window. I ran inside and here I am. I almost got caught but I'm pretty good at hiding. Mason is saying something about confessing. Finally! Like seriously, I can totally tell he is head over heels or however cheezy people say it for Ally. I heard Ally turn back around to Mason.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Ally asked him. Can she be anymore dense? Sheesh. When is comes to this (love), I think I can actually beat Ally.

"Well um... you know... that," Mason stumbled in his words," I... I..."

"Are you okay?" Ally asked him.

"You know what, nevermind," Mason finally said.

"Um okay then," Ally said. That idiotic, wierd, stupid, awkward, chowderhead, dimwit, donkey, etc., etc., etc., ETC.! I looked at my wristwatch and realized I was going to miss the bus so I took off running.

* * *

When I got to school, Jason greeted me with a cute grin. He was with his friends so he didn't come with me. I spent my entire day with Dotty since I have her in all of my classes. Just that when I was in my other class, the twins made creepy faces at me. After school, Jason met up with me after school.

"Hey Wonder C," he greeted me and hugged me.

"Hey Super J," I said and hugged him back. We stayed in each other's arms for quite a while until I pulled away. "I got to go home," I said to him,"Ally is sick"

"Tell her I said hi for me," he told me the message and then kissed me on my lips until we both had to breath for air.

"Bye," I said and went home, and I made a stop at the candy store.

* * *

"Ally!" I yelled as I entered my house,"I'M HOME WITH A LITTLE PRESENT!" I went upstairs holding the lollipop in my hand. I dropped off my stuff in my room, and then I went to Ally's room to find a little surprise. Mason and Ally were sitting on her bed, sleeping. Ally was leaning on Mason's shoulder, and Mason had his arms protectively around her. They fell asleep watching TV. I turned of the TV, and went in my room with the lollipop to do homework. Then I at the lollipop by accident.


	12. Chapter 12

**WE DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING!**

Ally's POV

I wake up to see that I'm snuggled up to Mason with the TV still on. I wriggle away as I need to close the window. There's a draught. I kinda want to snuggle back up to Mason, but not because I like him like that. He's warm and the room is cold.

I've never really thought of Mason like that. I mean, he's cute, but we're just friends. And he probably doesn't like me like that. After Jason broke my heart, I don't think I'll want to have a boyfriend. Who would want me?

I don't really have the heart to wake him up, so I put on a DVD (action movie) and play it. I sit on the end of the bed and just…watch.

About fifteen minutes later, Mason wakes up and I smile at him. He then notices the movie and smiles.

"This is my favourite movie." He tells me.

"Really? I didn't know you were an Intro fan! I love all the movies." I say surprised, and nod my head.

To my disappointment, Mason turns it off and shuts the door.

"What was that for?" I ask slightly annoyed. His face looks serious so I pipe down.

"I've wanted to tell you this since the day I met you, but I've been too scared." He explains. Oh, he's going to confess something. I wonder what it is. Hopefully he doesn't chicken out again.

He starts to pace around the room until he clears his throat.

"Ally, I…have a crush on you. I like you, no, I love you." He says. I gasp but he silences me. "Ever since the day I met you, I thought you were adorable and cute. I thought that everything about you was great. When I got to know you, you became even nicer. You were so kind and I was pleased that we had lots of things in common. There has never been an hour that I have not thought about you. You're in my dreams, I just want to be with you, and I know I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but just don't react when I do this." Mason confesses.

Before I can say anything, Mason leans in and kisses me. He presses hard, as if he wants me. I'm not moving at first, but I then start to enjoy it.

WAIT, WHAT? Do I really like Mason like this? Maybe I do…

I start kissing back, and the kiss gets softer, and soon my hand is in his hair and I'm curling it with my finger. His hands are around my waist and I let him.

Unfortunately, there is this thing called breathing, so we have to break apart.

"Ally? Do you like me, too?" Mason asks.

"Umm, yes. I think I do… I don't know what to say. I never knew you felt this way about me. Now, I think of…you. Mason, you're the guy I should have been with." I babble.

Mason just smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. I suddenly hear a squeal and I see Cece who has opened the door. I think she was eavesdropping.

"You two are so cute! Yaaay! You two are a couple now! We can have double dates and we'll be cute! Oh my gosh, eeeeeep!" Cece exclaims.

I'm not angry with her any longer, but I smile and shut the door.

"Why did you do that?" Mason asks with a grin. I know that he knows why though.

I give him another hug and kiss him on the cheek.

"Soooo…are we a couple now?" I ask him.

"Yes. And I'd like to take you out to a movie next Saturday." Mason tells me. I nod and we snuggle up again.

This time, I know that I won't pull away.


	13. Chapter 13

Cece's POV

So Ally and Mason are now a couple... damn we've only been here for a few weeks and we both have boyfriends already. Oh well, they are both cute and we might lose them quickly. Now that I think about... Mason and Jason look alike, have the same eyes, have the same last names,heck, their first names rhyme. Wierd and suspicious. Just that Mason's hair is brown and Jason's is golden blonde. Maybe they are cousins? The mean evil boy Tyler said something about it before.

I finished my homework and went to the kitchen to find Ally with Jason.

"Hey lovebirds," I greeted them casually and got a juice box out of the fridge.

"Hey Cece," Ally rolled her eyes,"you want to ask Jason to go to the movies with us on Saturday?"

"Wait," Mason asked,"you are going out with Jason?!"

"Uh-huh," I nodded a bit nervously.

"Don't you know the highschool rules? You can't go out with a 'popular' unless you are one yourself," Mason said harshly empathizing every word.

"Um but Jason asked me out," I explained,"that's stupid anyways."

"No matter what Cece Jones," Mason said,"or the others will get back at you. And especially with Jason, your main enemy is Jessica."

"Why? Because she likes him too?" I rolled my eyes.

"Look," Mason said caringly,"you have to break up with him."

"No!" I was angry now,"I'm not giving up on him."

"Look," Mason said,"I wouldn't pressure you for this if I wasn't one of the popular's victims!" There was a deep steep silence besides the noise of my juicebox falling to the floor between the three and Ally ran into his arms.

"What happened?" Ally asked. We all sat down at the table to listen to the story.

"A few months ago, I was madly in love with Jackie and freakin' Dotty and Peanut told her. Jackie came up to me one day to meet her after school,so I went and I ended up asking her out and she said yes. That whole week was hell because this other guy named Jeph (Star: pronounced Jeff) also liked her but he had another girlfriend which I didn't understand. Anyways, Jeph would always push me and shove me all over the place along with Jason and they would humiliate me and Jackie would just laugh. Then one day, I asked them all at once what was going on and Jackie laughed and said,'We're done. One of the important highschool rules: Never go out with a popular unless you are a popular yourself.' I told others that went out with the twins or Jason and Jeph,but they never listened and yeah," Mason finished his story with a sigh.

"O...M...G," I let out.

"That's horrible," Ally said,"but don't lots of guys like the twins? Why did they aim exactly at you?"

"Yeah, like seriously," I also said.

"Because," Mason let out a small sigh,"I'm Jason's stepbrother."

* * *

Commercial Break:

Want something yummy? Want somthing good? Want chocolate and milk? BUY OREOS!

Oreo: Milk's best friend.

* * *

"O...M...G," I said in shock. I was right! They were related, but I totaly didn't expect them to be stepbrothers.

"I was four when I found out, I was even more sad," Mason said,"I had to let me hero go. My dad. He ended up being the super villian." Ally put her hand on Mason's shoulder and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Do people know?" Ally asked.

"Practically anyone who is anyone," Mason told her,"but the story Jason says is not true. Everyone thinks I'm a poor maid's son who slept with the first guy she saw for money and other crazy stuff, but that's not true."

"You want to talk about it?" Ally asked him.

Mason shrugged and spoke,"My mom, Charlotte, got married with her childhood friend that is my dad, Julian. They were married and then they had me, but during all that time, my dad had a lover. The Gracie shops owner's daughter, Calista. She also had my dad's son around that time. Her son is Jason. Then one day, she came to our house with Jason, and my dad kicked her out. My dad and mom got in a fight and my dad said he was only with her for the money and he only truly loved my mom. We didn't believe him."

"Details?" I asked him completly confused.

"Cece!" Ally scolded me. Mason just let out a stiffled laugh and started talking.

* * *

_Flashback (Mason POV as he speaks)_

_I was four and I was playing with my toy trucks in the living room. My mom and dad were sitting on the couch and then suddenly a fancy lady burst through the door with a boy my age in her arms. They fought and yelled saying things I couldn't understand. The lady claimed to be my father's lover and that kid was his son. Calista told my father if he left us, he could start a new life with her and Jason. Then my mom started crying and Calista left satisfied. _

_"Why would you do this so us! Not just me, US!" my mom would cry._

_"It's her mon-" my dad go interupted._

_"Her money! What! Isn't our like enough! We aren't rich but we have everything we need! And seriously! You practically named Jason after him" Mom yelled._

_"It was Calista," Dad said trying to calm her down and he put his hands on her shoulder, but Mom jerked away._

_"You know what?" Mom said with confidenced and wipped her tears,"go with Calista and Jason. I want a divorce!"_

_"But I love you," Dad told her._

_"GET OUT! NEVER GET NEAR US AGAIN! I HATE YOU JULIAN!" Mom yelled harshly and dragged dad out the door. **-(1,000 words right there ^.^ Lol all random)**_

_"I'm going to fight for you and especially Mason!" Dad said,"I love you guys more than anything."_

_"If you truly love him, leave him alone with me!" Mom said and slammed the door. She then ran up to me and hugged me._

_"Where's Daddy going?" I asked her._

_"Don't worry about it baby," Mom rocked me in her arms,"it's just you and me right now and forever."_

* * *

_Cece's _pov

"Are you going to cry Ally?" I asked her. Ally's eyes were filled with tears that didn't fall down.

"That's so sad! Poor you!" Ally said to Mason and quickly blinked the tears away.

"It's okay really," Mason told her and enlaced his fingers with her,"it's actually better with out him." After a while, Ally was now helping Mason convince me to break up with Jason. Heck, Ally looked happier about me and Jason breaking up than when I get a new stuffed animal.

"I'll only break up with him if things start getting wierd," I said to them," I'll break up with him in front of many, many people."

"Fine," Ally muttered angrily.

"Hi girls," Mom came in the kitchen followed by Dad,"hello Mason. You want to stay over for lunch?"

"Sure," Mason said with a cheezy grin not knowing he was still holding Ally's hand.

"Wait... why are you holding Alina's hand?" Mom asked curiously and she got Dad's attention directed at them.

"Now he **has **to stay for lunch," Dad said with a scary voice. I just hope she doesn't scare another of Ally's boyfriends away again.

* * *

~Star out. Hope you guys liked it! Review?


	14. Chapter 14

We don't own Animal Crossing... Eat your cheese.

Ally's POV

"Um… Yeah…" I manage to stutter. This is bad. We're not sixteen yet (the age we're actually allowed to date properly) and my dad is kinda protective.

"What's the meaning of this?" dad asks with a frown, hands on hips.

Well, actually, I have had boyfriends before, but dad didn't know because I told him that they were just my friends. He believed me, because he hadn't seen us do anything. But now he can see me holding Mason's hand… On that thought, I quickly un-tangle my hand from Mason's.

"Well?" dad asks again. He's angry this time.

"Ummm, well… You see…" I mumble. The only thing that could possibly make this even worse comes out of my mouth. "CECE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND, TOO!"

I put my hand over my mouth.

"Why did you have to drag me into this?!" Cece shouts. I shrug quickly.

"So you mean to tell me… That you both have boyfriends," dad concludes. We nod, "And you two haven't had the decency to tell us?" We nod again, ashamed. Dad always knows how to pull our heart strings.

We both brace for a good lecture, a telling off and us getting sent to our rooms… But Mason interrupts my dad.

"I'm sorry; Mr. Jones, but I really like your daughter, Ally. In fact, I think I really, really like her. She's amazing: We both have things in common, she can make me laugh, and her smile is like having angels put you to sleep. In a heavenly kind of way, of course. She can cheer me up anytime she wants and her laugh is like harps playing. Majestic and beautiful. I'm really head over heels in love with her. I know that I'm not the smartest guy that she knows, and I'm certainly not the cutest, but…"

"But I love him," I finish off, "And Dad; I'm not your little girl anymore. You have to watch me grow. Not prevent it."

I give him a glare of defiance. He softens a bit, and puts an arm around Cece and me.

"I'm sorry, you two. I just want you guys to be my little girls forever."

"ME TOO!" Mum shouts with a sob. I smile at them. My parents are the best.

"My boyfriend, Jason, is Mason's brother. Well, stepbrother," Cece adds.

"Well if your boyfriend is anything like this young man, then I don't see why you two can't date," Mum concludes. My heart soars.

"I give you permission to date my daughter," Dad tells Mason, "But if you hurt her… You won't want to know."

"I'll keep her safe," Mason promises. Dad nods and pats him on the back.

"I know!" Cece suddenly shouts out, an idea forming by the looks of it, "Why don't Mason and Jason come over to meet our mum and dad?"

I ponder that for a moment. "That would be good. Is that okay with you, Dad?"

"That's fine with me. Is tomorrow good for you and Jason?" Dad asks Mason.

"We're free tomorrow, no hassle," Mason nods.

"It's decided, then!" Mum shouts.

So when tomorrow comes, Cece and I are nervous. Dad could always change his mind and not like them if they don't put on a good impression. That would be bad, and we would be banned from seeing them. Even worse.

Cece insists on dressing me up for the occasion. I roll my eyes, but let her. I don't mind changing my look anymore, as long as it's only for a little bit. Thankfully, Cece puts me in a pink skirt and a long sleeved blouse (designed by her) with white tights. As long as I don't have to wear a dress, I'm fine. Cece also straightens her hair. And mine.

I look in the mirror and frown at my reflection. I put on trainers/flats that Cece also designed. I wear a necklace with a basketball on it. The only sign of my tomboy-ness.

"Would you like to keep one of my small teddies in your shoe?" Cece asks, serious. I laugh and shake my head and in response she puts a frog teddy in her shoe. Small enough to keep it there.

I laugh again. "Why do you need one?"

Cece just smiles. "For good luck. AND PROTECTION!"

"Why would it be for…? Never mind." I start to ask but don't finish.

She shrugs but jumps up in the air when she hears the doorbell. She then jumps up and down from one foot to the other. If I'm nervous, then she must be, too. I gulp and force myself not to have the food I've had today, come back up.

Cece pulls me down the stairs. Quite hard in fact, that I tumble down them, Cece tumbling with me. I land on the floor with an 'oof'. When I pull my head up, I see Dad, Jason and Mason looking over us with amused faces.

"And that," Dad starts to say, "Is how the Jones twins make an entrance."

I laugh awkwardly and cringe. I then do a forward roll to get up. Cece just waits for me to haul her up. I heave her up and chuckle at Mason and Jason.

They're both wearing suits, which I'm sure isn't comfortable, and I don't think they like it. Mason sees me staring and makes a face. Jason just gets hold of Cece's hand and they both walk into the dining room. What lovebirds.

Mason and I walk into the dining room. He sits next to me at the table, opposite of my parents. Cece and Jason are seated next to us.

Mum brings the food to the table. It's a roast dinner, with chicken, potatoes, Mum's famous macaroni pie and gravy. There are also vegetables, but they're not worth naming. The minute Mason and I see the dinner, our eyes gleam. We just love food, and this is driving us crazy. I see Cece whisper something into Jason's ear, probably warning him that Mason and I will go into an eating frenzy.

She's right, and I start to gobble up everything on my plate, Mason doing the same. In fifteen minutes, we're finished, burping and rubbing our full bellies. Mum, Dad, Cece and Jason stare at us.

"What?" I ask with a smile. "A girl gotta eat."

Mason nods his head in agreement. "True dat."

I look at my dad and then I remember that he's silently judging Mason and Jason. If he doesn't like them…then… And if he didn't like that display of the food we had just eaten, then he won't let me date Mason.

But instead of frowning, he just laughs. "Your appetite matches Ally's perfectly! You two are a great match."

Mason gives my dad a polite smile and a wink to me. Dad then turns his attention to the other couple: Cece and Jason.

It's judging time for Jason.


	15. Chapter 15

We do not own Animal Crossing... just the will to write. THANK YOU UNIVERSE!

* * *

Cece's POV

I could tell both Mason and Jason were tense since I have this magic power (not really) that tells me what people are feeling. It's not about being accepted by my dad, but their rivalry just might explode mid-meal or something. Either way, it was time for Jason's judging. I know he'll charm them though.

"Do you want me to get you a knife for your steak Jason?" Dad asked him,"I see you have a cut on your hand."

"No thank you but thanks for offering, this is just a little scar," Jason said," I'm ambidextrous no matter what."

"That's interesting," Dad said a bit shocked from him vocabulary,"how did you get the scar?"

"I um, I'm on the football team and the other team's player used his sharp nails to mutilate my hand; therefore, forbidding me to catch the ball," Jason explained as we all got in to the story. Fuck, my guy sure knows his vocabulary.

"Really?" Dad said in surprise.

"Jason is the school's star quarterback," I bragged a bit for him. Jason blushed a bit and scratched his head.

"That's nice," Dad said in his 'I'm still not impressed' voice. Damn it! I should have told Jason to learn every single fucking detail about soccer.

"Is that the Goats' soccer team flag up there?" Jason said pointing to my dad's precious flag up on the wall. Oh I didn't have to do anything at all.

"Why yes, are you a fan?" my dad asked hopefully.

"Not at all," Jason smirked. 'Fucking Jason!' I thought. "I'm an Yellow Bird's fan," Jason suddenly said. Oh fuck no! This is bad! Really, really bad! My dad hates the Yellow Birds like he hates the idea of us having boyfriends. Yes, THAT MUCH!

"I bet they won't make it to the finals," Dad said.

"I bet they will along with the Goats and we will beat you guys so bad, you guys won't make it to next year's championships," Jason said in a challenging tone and put out his hand.

"Oh it's on," Dad said as he shook Jason's hand. After a while, we finished dinner. Before we all got up, my dad gave Jason a nod of approval. What would we do without soccer?

* * *

Ally went to walk Mason home. Weird huh, the girl is walking the boy home. I was out here in the fresh fall air, sitting on Jason's lap on the bench. Yes, on his lap. I tripped and fell on his lap.

"Since when do you like soccer?" I asked him,"I thought you only play football and basketball?"

"I only play them, but I watch other sports," Jason shrugged and hugged me a bit tighter. I laid back and put my head on his shoulder.

"It's cold," I said to him as I shivered a bit.

"No shit," Jason said also shivering. "So did your dad like me?"

"He definatley did since you are now his rival."

"That's cool. Anyways.. why did Mason also come?"

"Cuz' Ally told on us when dad found out," I said and heard some rustling in the bushes, but I ignored the noise.

"Oh okay. You know... you look pretty in the moonlight," Jason and gave me a peck on the cheek as we looked at the moon in the distance.

"Thank you," I said and turn to him,"you don't look to bad yourself." Jason leaned in and kissed me. It was a very long kiss, and I could hear a few little sobs in the background like crying. I ignored it though. After a while, we broke apart and I went inside my house.

* * *

Normal POV

"Okay Ally," Jason said to her,"come out of the bushes."

"Dammit! I though you didn't see me," Ally pouted.

"I heard you," Jason said,"now why the heck are you crying." Ally didn't know what to say, so she just went and hugged Jason. Jason just hugged her back.


	16. Chapter 16

Ally's POV

"Stop it!" I shout a swat Jason away. He looks puzzled, but backs away.

"Why?" he asks, "you're the one that hugged me!"

I look down. He's right. I don't know what happened to me! I wipe my tears and try to think of something to tell him.

Truth is: I still have some feelings for Jason. I mean, I really liked him! I'm with Mason now, though. I couldn't do that to him, he's too sweet. And I love him. But why did I hug his step brother?

"Ally?" I hear Jason say.

I gulp. "You probably already know this, but… I used to really, really like you a lot. When I saw you and Cece kiss, I was heartbroken, and I wouldn't talk to anyone. I went into mute mode."

Jason looks at me, his eyes clouded with emotion.

"But then I realised that… I love Mason. He's perfect, and I'm sure that it was the right choice. But…"

"But what?" Jason asks, finishing my sentence.

"I guess I still have some feelings for you. But I'm going to get over that! Don't you worry: Keep on dating my sister." I explain. I turn to walk away but Jason pulls me back.

"But you don't get it, Ally. I like you. I really do," Jason whispers.

"WHAAA?" I shout, but stop when he shushes me.

"I never liked Cece, not really. I liked her a little at first, but then I got to know her. She's too childish and hyper – not my type. You're more my type. Cute, funny, smart…cute."

"B-b-but I heard you say stuff like 'I like you' and 'you look beautiful'," I protest, not believing what he's currently saying.

"Well, when we first kissed, Cece pounced on me, and I didn't know what would happen next. After that, I realised that I like you better. I tried to call you, but you started to avoid me. I got angry, and decided to go with Cece. And I swear, that was a mistake. She's too clingy! I tried to keep pretending that I like her, but I kept thinking of…you."

I shake my head, my mouth open, and my eyes wide. I then see Jason lean in, and before I know it, he's kissing me on the lips.

For a second, I like it. For a second, I kiss back. For a second, I start to like him.

But then I push him away.

"No," I whisper, "this isn't right. I love Mason, and you're being a liar to my sister."

Jason looks surprised, as if he's not used to rejection (I'm not sure he is). He then looks slightly angry. But he shakes that away and goes back to his usual self.

The kiss was wrong. It left a bad after taste. I'm not into him anymore, it's not me.

"Ally, when I found out that you were dating my step brother, I just…couldn't stand it. We're meant to be together. That kiss was perfect."

Jason then pulls me into a rough hug. I struggle a bit. But then… I feel his hand go lower, and lower until…he TOUCHES MY BUTT!

I kick him 'where the sun don't shine' and flee from his grasp. I'm angry, no, FUMING!

"You f***king, perverted freak! Get away from me! I'm telling Cece!" I screech.

"Tell me what?" I hear a voice. I spin around to see Cece with a giraffe plushie. "I heard shouting so I came out to see what was happening."

I glare at Jason, but then I look at him in disbelief.

He slings his arm around Cece's wait, and faces me.

"Yeah, Ally," he says with a threatening tone. "What were you going to tell Cece?"

My mouth goes as dry as sawdust. I scratch my nose nervously. Surely Jason wouldn't…hurt me if I told Cece? I mean, he, kind of, cheated on her! I can't believe I ever liked him. He's an idiot. He stole my privacy.

I bet he thought that I'd just fall to his feet and become his girlfriend! Well, he's got another thing coming. But… I think he really would hurt me. And looking at Cece's face, I recoil. She looks so…happy. Jason really makes her smile. Maybe I should let them be…?

No! She's my sister. My TWIN! I can't just not tell her! She deserves to know! Even if that gets me in trouble.

But I can't tell her when Jason is here. He'll just hurt me somehow. I'll have to tell Cece when he goes home. I mean, it's not like he's staying here for ages.

"Nothing," I croak. "Nothing at all."

I see Jason smirk and I hate him. I wish he'd disappear. He ruined everything. My feelings, my sister, and he messed with my head! I definitely hate him. He's going to get it.

He's going to get it soon…


	17. Chapter 17

Cece's POV

I honestly tried to be the naive little girl that didn't know shit. I saw everything from the window, heard everything, and yeah. I knew Jason grabbed Ally's butt, and that Jason doesn't like me. I'm just not going to ruin the parade for Jason, I want to make sure he never forgets.

"I'm going inside," Ally said and walked inside the house.

"I'm gonna go with her," I said softly.

"Okay," Jason told me. I didn't give him a goodbye kiss, I just walked inside. When I entered the house, I put my stuffed giraffe in my room and went to Ally's room. Ally was on her bed, playing her guitar.

"Hey Als," I said.

"Oh... Hey sis," Ally said with a weak smile.

"I saw everything and heard everything," I told her.

"W-what?" she said nervously.

"I know Jason doesn't like me, he likes you," I said.

"Cece..."

"I didn't break up with him," I said,"I'm going to show him not to mess with the Jones."

"That's my pinkette twin sister," Ally smiled.

* * *

The next morning...

It is Saturday today! Yay! I don't have to forcefully see Jason! I spent the night crying, like common, why wouldn't I cry? I woke up tired and got dressed up. I put my hair in a high ponytail with yellow ribbon and put on a pink shirt with yellow skinny jeans. I went downstairs and nobody was home. I guess my parents were at work. I went outside, and I spotted Ally, Mason, and that evil kid playing basketball at Mason's. Except that evil kid, he was counting the points.

I walked up to them,and I greeted them.

"Hey Cece," that evil kid greeted me.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" I yelled at him.

"Hey Cece," Mason greeted.

"Hi Mason, hi Ally," I waved. Mason and Ally just laughed,and they continued playing. The only seat available was the chair next to that kid, so I sat next to him.

"Why are you still mad at me?" the blonde and evil kid asked me.

"Because you scared me into thinking there was a ghost in the house," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he told me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Please," he whined.

"Why so determined Timmy?" I asked him.

"It's Tyler... and um. Just," he said said and turned the other way as if he were hiding something. I shrugged and continued watching Ally and Mason play. When they finally stopped, they came up to us.

"So Alina told me about Jason," Mason said,"sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You should be sorry if you aren't going to help us kick his ass though," I said.

"You know I'll be there," Mason said with a grin. Wait? Mason is fine with Jason grabbing Ally's ass and all?

"Wait," Tyler said,"what they heck are you guys talking about?"

"Cece is going out with Jason," Mason said. I swear, Tyler's reaction looked so sad. Awe. He's suffering. Well good for him!

"Turns out though, Jason likes me," Ally rolled her eyes,"so we are going to make sure he never messes with the Jones twins."

"I'm in," Tyler said with a serious tone. We all nodded and agreed. Even though we had no plan, but we had people on our side. We aren't the only ones the populars messed around with.

"I'm going to the shore," I said since the beach was only a minute or two across from my house. They all nodded at me and they went inside for drinks as I made my way towards the beach.

* * *

Tyler's POV

We were inside drinking soda, and I was still in shock that Cece was going out with Jason. She can do better.

"Sorry about Cece man," Mason told me.

"Mason knows?" Ally asked in a confused tone.

"Umm duh, I've only been friends with him since like childhood," Mason stated and I nodded.

"Oh shut up," Ally rolled her eyes as Mason. Mason went up to her and poked her in the nose, forgetting I was here. "Hey-" Ally was interrupted by Mason kissing her. Yeah. They definatley forgot I was here. Now I'll prove them right. I went outside and started walking towards the shore where Cece was suppose to be. I saw here sitting in front of the sea and I heard her... crying? I went up to here and sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said,"don't cry."

"Ugh. Common, if you had a twin you'd understand," Cece rolled her eyes,"which you don't so you don't." I have no idea what the heck she meant. She said that sentence like if we talked before and I said I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ugh. In twins, there is always that twin who gets everything. That twin, in this case, is Ally. People, boys, my friends, heck even my parents solidly admitted they prefer her. Ally can do almost anything, I'm just... here," she said and started crying again when she finished.

"You know... there is one thing Ally doesn't have that you do," I told her. Tyler? What are you doing?!

"What?" Cece asked curiously and stared in to my eyes.

"My heart." WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. I. SAY?! Cece looked at me and poked me in the nose.

"Are you high?" Yup. Good thing I fell for a dense person this time.

* * *

Cece's POV

O...M...M! Did Tyler really just say that? I have to admit, that was the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me. I decided to play the naive little girl ,once again, and poked him in the nose while asking if he was high. Yay! It worked.

"Um, never mind," Tyler said nervously.

"Well I'm going home," I told him,"bye." When I got home, I knew Ally was home so I went all the way to her room while screaming.

"Cece! What happened?!" Ally asked worryingly.

"Tyler said that I have his heart," I yelled,"what the heck is going on?!"

"You're so dense Cece," Ally rolled her eyes,"you'll have to figure it out on your own."

"But-"

"No buts! Now go to the corner of your room and think about all the mean things you have done to him."

"Okay." Seriously?! What was going on!


	18. Chapter 18

Ally's POV

After I heard that Tyler confessed, I almost died with happiness. Good for him! But, from what Cece told me, it means his chances aren't very high. I'm going to have to help him.

I decided that I'm going to be a busy girl. Homework, school and plans were going to take over my life. I'm going to help Cece bust that f*cking jerk, Jason, but I'm also going to get Tyler and Cece together. He's the guy she should be with. I know that if I'm going to accomplish all this, I'm going to need help.

After spending a lot of time planning, I go to the last week of school (before winter break) with high hopes. If my plan works, they'll be together by Christmas.

At school, I jump off the bus and leave Goldie and Cece talking about liquorice. I bring Mason over to one side and tell him to get everyone who Jason's dated (which is half the population of girls), and our close friends. Mason nodded and ran off.

I walked over to the other side of the playground and waited. True to his word, all the girls and friends arrived and sat on the concrete.

I stood up and greeted them. I recognized Hugh (my good friend), and Peanut. I even found that Mint and Kiki were there.

"Girls and boys," I said in a loud voice. "All of you here either dated Jason, or are friends with Cece, Mason or me."

Everyone nodded. I explained what Jason did to Cece, and that I was wanting revenge. I then explained that Tyler loved Cece, and she deserved him – he's a great guy.

"That's awesome!" Gabi, a white rabbit exclaimed after she heard what Jason did to Cece.

"My plan for Jason," I shouted to everyone with a smile, "is to perform to him."

"What?!" Mint the turquoise squirrel shrieked. "What's that gonna do? He broke my heart; he deserves worse!"

"I know what you're thinking," I calmed everyone down. Their antics were just what I was suspecting. "This seems crazy, right? Just hear me out: I knew that Jason only went out with girls who had a talent for something. I know that all of you can sing, dance or act. We're all going to perform for him. In our next assembly, which is on Wednesday, we're going to perform a song called 'Beggin' on your Knees by Victoria Justice."

I waited for it all to sink in.

I then continued, "Basically, I'm going to call Jason up to the front, then I'm going to sing the first verse. Then, I want you, Peanut, to turn off the lights. By the time the lights turn back on, I want all of you dancers to be behind me. Then, we'll split the lines, so you singers can get a chance. We'll make a dance routine to it. At the end of the song, I want you, Lily, to bring Cece. She's going to sing the last line. Then, we'll all shout 'You'll beggin' on your knees for me!'. Jason by then will be humiliated. He's not going to date, or treat any girls like that ever again."

Everyone was silent, then, all of a sudden, they started to cheer!

"What a great idea," Static, a purple squirrel congratulated.

"What about getting Cece and Tyler together?" Filbert asked.

"Okay, well, after the assembly, it's the end of the day. You know the janitor's closet? We're gonna lock them in there until they kiss, and Cece likes it. Mason, Filbert, Hugh and Static, I want you guys to hook up a CCTV camera in the corner so we can monitor them. Alice, I want you to lock them in there. Frobert and Aurora, I want you to lead them to the janitor's closet. Then, the magic will happen."

"You're AWESOME, Ally!" Rosie the blue cat screeched.

"That's my plan," I decided. "You guys in?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Mason put up his hand in agreement.

Thankfully, everyone else did, too.


	19. Chapter 19

Cece's POV

Ally told me about this plan when we sing to Jason. I just have to sing the last lines. Good. That'd be waay to much work for me. We were in the assembly ready. I was in the front row with Jason sitting next to me. He was holding my hand as we listened to our principal talk. Blach! I'm gonna need some hand sanitizer.

"Now I welcome one of your fellow classmate, Alina Jones," the old dude spoke. Alina came up to the stage in this awesome outfit that was matching with mine. Except mine was pink and her's was purple.

"Hello, Amethyst Academy students! Welcome! Today we will have a performance. Jason, please come up here."

"Me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, get over here," Ally smiled. Jason got up and went up to the stage. "Peanut!" The lights went off and we heard footsteps. Then the lights went back up, there were a whole bunch of girls in lines behind Ally and besides her with microphones or in dancing positions.

"What's going on?" Jason asked nervously.

"Hit it, Static!" the girls said. Static and his band started playing the instruments.

"**You had it all the day you told me you want me, I had it all but let you fool me completely**," Ally sang. Jason was about to leave the stage, but some guys pushed him back on.

"**Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention. 'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**," some of the girls sang along with Ally.

"**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**!" the girls started singing and dancing. I decided to get up there and dance. Jason gave me a confused look. I just winked at him and mouthed to him: We're done.

"**So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you. I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through. So oh Mister player do you feel like the man now? And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out**," Ally sand with other girls. Jason was so humiliated. Well good! I hope he suffers!

"**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. You mess with me and mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**," the girls sang while Ally was getting ready for her big part.

"**I know I'm being bitter but I'm drag your wonder. 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after. For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way. It was only just a game**!" Ally sang alone. Ally was such a great singer! Not as good as me though. She was better at instruments and dancing, I was better at singing.

"**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. You mess with me and mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**," the girls sang while I was getting ready for my part.

"**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me! Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. You mess with me, and mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve! Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**!" I sang loud and clear in Jason's face.

"1, 2- YOU'LL BE BEGGIN' ON YOUR KNEES FOR ME!" we all shouted. Except the guys because that would have just been awkward. Everyone was cheering. Heck yeah! We're victorious!

"So Jason, what you gonna do now?" I asked him. Jason just jumped off the stage and left. Idiot, he could have jumped off a long time ago.

* * *

Everyone was congratulating us for doing such an awesome job. It was awesome. Aurora suddenly came up to me.

"Dude! Hurry up and come to the janitor's closet!" Aurora yelled.

"Why?"

"I think the janitor hides candy in there..."

-A trip to the janitor's closet later-

"There's nothing in here!" I claimed as I checked through the cabinets. Tyler was suddenly pushed in with me.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked me.

"They said the janitor hides candy here.

"They told me they had bacon!" When we turned around, the door was closed.

"LET US OUT!" I said and slammed on the door.

"This was a set up," Tyler mumbled and slammed his head on the wall many times.

"Ally, I know you have cameras in here somewhere! I WILL FIND THEM AND END YOU!" I yelled to the ceiling.

* * *

Normal POV

"I think she's mad," Mason said to me as we looked at the videos though his laptop. Everyone was gathered around and watching it on the TV we connected to it.

"You don't say," Ally smiled a bit,"she'll get over it."

"Is this even right?" Mason asked,"You know, setting them up... forcefully."

"You're making me sound like a bitch," Ally sighed.

"Well it's true."

-in the closet-

"It's dark in here," Cece muttered to Tyler.

"I know," Tyler sighed and looked over at Cece who was looking around the shelves. "What cha doing?"

"Looking for that damn camera," Cece responded,"give me a lift up here! I see it."

"How did you even think there was a camera?"

"Ally is predictable." Tyler gave me a boost and I yanked out the camera.

-back with the others-

"WHAT?!" Ally yelled as she pulled her hair. "H-How!?"

"I think this academy does improve your education," Peanut said,"because you thought Cece was dumb."

"Stupid private schools," Ally muttered as she closed the laptop.

"So what now?" Dotty asked them.

"Now," Mason said,"we go listen by the janitor's closet."

-in the closet-

"So basically you didn't understand what I meant the other day?" Tyler asked Cece.

"I did... it's just that... look, I've never had something better than Ally."

"Awe, you're saying I'm better than Mason."

"Agh! You're weird."

"Look who's talking."

"Oh whatever."

"You know, you have a better voice than Ally."

"Really? I mean, I always thought so, just never heard it from oth- You hear that?"

"I think they're listening through the door," Tyler whispered.

"Shut up and don't do shit, go to sleep," Cece said and cuddled next to Tyler.

"What are you doing?"

"This is what they want... well they want a kiss, let's just do this, I don't kiss boys I'm not going out with."

"Since when?"

"Since Jason, now go to sleep."

-2 hours later-

"Are they still alive? What if they committed suicide!" Dotty exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Ally shushed them,"how would they?"

"They could drink the bleach," Peanut suggested.

"Ok," Mason said,"I'm going in." When they opened the door, the saw Cece and Tyler sleeping. Cece's head was leaning on Tyler's shoulder,a dn his arm was around her

"Awe," they all said. Then they started taking pictures.

"Let's just go, they'll wake up and leave if we leave the door open," Jason said. Everyone agreed and left.

-At home-

"ALLY!" Cece said as she slammed the door open to her house holding a redish stick,"I WILL END YOU! GET OVER HERE!" Ally came down stairs with a plastic sword.

"Okay, Cece," Ally said slowly,"calm down."

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! YOU LOCKED ME UP WITH TYLER!"

"I know. It was many others too!"

"I know. Why do you think I'm holding this bloody stick?"

"Oh, Cece. Not again. What did I tell you about beating the crap out of people senseless?"

"It's wrong and shouldn't be done..."

"Then?!"

"I only beat the crap out of people that were part of this plan!"

"There's still no reason to justify."

"I beat the crap out Static."

"Oh my cow, you deserve a medal! HOW?!"

"It's the hair. It makes you adorable. Now get over here!"

"Cece! We're only trying to help you and Tyler!"

"I just broke up with Jason! You think I want a boyfriend right now?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. I'll need a week or two."

"Christmas?"

"Maybe."

"Can I still hook you up with him?"

"Suure."

"AH HAH! YOU LIKE HIM!"

"No I don't!"

"Sure. Swear for all of your stuffed animals."

"I can't believe you're making me do this!"

"Quit stalling!"

"Ally!"

"Since your stalling and won't swear against your stuffed animals, you like him."

"Oh believe what you want. I'm going upstairs."

When Cece went upstairs, Ally said to herself,"She totally likes him. She's just too stubborn! Well... I do have those pictures... I know! I can blackmail her into saying the truth with those pictures because I don't think Dad will be happy if he see's those pictures."

"What did you say?!" Cece asked from upstairs.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"AWE, YOU LITTLE SKUNK OF A TWIN! I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"ME MORE!"

"I love our sister relationship," Ally said to herself and paused,"okay. No more talking to myself."


	20. Chapter 20

Ally's POV

The next day after the performance and humiliation of Jason, I picked up two boxes. One with the pictures of Cece and Tyler, the other with baby pictures of Cece and I. I was going to show them to Dad. He certainly wouldn't like this…

I ran down the stairs, just before my dad left for work. I shouted, "Hiya, Dad!" He looked up from his paper and smiled at me. He pulled his chair out, and I jumped up onto his lap.

"What's up, sweetie?" he asked his smile genuine. I beamed at him and put the two boxes on the table. He looked at them with interest. "What are those for?"

"My…Chemistry project," I told him, choosing my words carefully, "I wanted to show you something…"

Suddenly, I heard feet bolt down the stairs. I saw Cece run down the stairs. She popped in front of us, her phone out. She rapidly texted me something. My phone beeped and I took it out from my pocket. I read: 'K, I'll confess when Dad nt round'

I typed back: 'Promise on Pinball'. She sent me: 'Yh, I promise'. I smiled at Dad and said, "I'll show you to them now."

Cece looked at me, pale. "I PROMISED, DIDN'T I?!"

"What are you talking about, Cece?" I asked innocently, "I just wanted to show Dad our baby pictures. Look, Dad."

I gave him one where Cece and I were trying to open a door. I was on Cece's shoulders, reaching for the door knob in our old house.

"Well, isn't that adorable?" he cooed and took the box. "I'm going to hang on to these. You mother and I are going to look at them on our own." He put the box on his head, placed me off of his lap, and walked into the kitchen.

"I wasn't going to tell," I told Cece sheepishly, with a grin.

"I thought you were," she mumbled.

"I made you promise, though, didn't I?"

"Whatever." She looked out of the window, looking hopeful for a minute, and then she went back to being hyper. "Let's go!" she shouted quickly and pulled me to the door. I nodded and grabbed my backpack, and hers.

We sprinted next door to Mason's house, and hammered on the door. Mason opened the door with a grin.

"Hi Cece, hi Ally." He kissed me on the cheek and fist pumped Cece. Cece took the fist pump too far and ended up punching Mason on the chest. Thankfully, Mason was okay when I kissed him better.

"Wanna come in?" he asked and gestured inside.

"Yes!" Cece exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, she was so nosy.

We followed Mason inside his house. I gasped when I saw it. All around the house was flowers: Roses, Violets, Blue Bells, Daisies, Tulips, Lilies and Peonies. Cece sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"What's with all the grass, dude?" she asked.

"They're FLOWERS, not grass, stupid. But, my mum owns the flower shop in the city, and new flowers just came in stock. She couldn't take all of them to work, so she had to leave half of them here," he explained.

"Only half?" I echoed, "how much stock does your mother buy?"

Mason laughed and pulled us into his sitting room. "Now, Cece," he started, "Ally texted me about what you're going to say. You're gonna have to say it, but loudly."

"I'M LOUD ANYWAY!" Cece shrieked with a grin. Mason and I (thankfully) covered out ears in time.

"So say it," I urged her.

She gulped, "Okay, I have feelings for Tyler."

"WE KNEW IT!" Mason and I screeched while giggling.

"Thank you, Cece," a voice thanked behind me. I turned around to see Tyler with a grateful smile.

"WAAAA?!" Cece and I shouted.

"How did you get here?" I poked Tyler on the chest.

"Mason told me to come here." Tyler shrugged.

"I did some meddling for myself," he explained. I smiled and hugged him. That's my guy!

"Cece, I've got something to give you," Tyler mumbled and walked over to Cece, who still had her mouth open, catching flies.

Cece nodded. Tyler looked at her, AND KISSED HER! HE KISSED HER SMACK ON THE LIPS! AND I DON'T THINK SHE STRUGGLED!

It somehow felt intimate, so I turned away from the kissing couple and made myself seem that I was really interested at the baby picture of Mason on the wall. Oh, who am I kidding?! Of course I'm interested in my boyfriend as a baby! I smiled as I looked at each one.

I only turned around when I heard Tyler chuckle awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I couldn't stop myself."

Cece opened her mouth, as if to say something. We all watched her eagerly.

WHAT'S WAS SHE GONNA SAY?


End file.
